Assassin's Creed: Genesis
by Briar Hecate
Summary: After an attempt is made on Ezio's life he and Leonardo flee to Tuscany. There, an ancient and shadowy guild of men reside- and they need Ezio's help. Ezio is pulled into a story that has been waiting for him to arrive for centuries. EzioxOC
1. Prologue: Return

_Now Cain said to his brother Abel, "Let's go out to the field." And while they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him._

_Then the LORD said to Cain, "Where is your brother Abel?"_

_"I don't know," he replied. "Am I my brother's keeper?"_

_The LORD said, "What have you done? Listen! Your brother's blood cries out to me from the ground. Now you are under a curse and driven from the ground, which opened its mouth to receive your brother's blood from your hand. When you work the ground, it will no longer yield its crops for you. You will be a restless wanderer on the earth."_

**Genesis 4: 1-16**

_There is a destiny that makes us brothers: None goes his way alone: All that we send into the lives of others comes back onto our own. _

**Edwin Markham**

**Prologue**

**Italy, 1477**

Rome, the first city of my region has its roots soaked in blood. The origins of the very nation had been birthed by bloodshed. But, it is not why I am hesitant to return. I believe that the Romans are good people. I am from Tuscany, a different city and I am still a good person. Though, I was not raised in this region.

Where do my roots influence me? Did I carry with me the strong emotion they tend to feel? Did I grow with an innate love of wine and music? No, I cannot say that I am really Tuscan. I am more of a Franc. My grandmother is a member of the French court and decided that I should be the one to be saved from my middle class family.

My three older brothers were lost to this place a long time ago.

Like Rome, I was also born into carnage. My mother died while giving birth to me and the city state we were living in at the time was at war with another. My infant self did not know peace until I escaped Italy and was taken to France.

France... how does one begin to explain France? The French are an interesting and peculiar people. They have a great love of the arts and alcohol, but they also value knowledge. My years in the French court were slightly disastrous, but if there was one thing I learned whilst I was there it was a love of knowledge.

Homer, Plato, Sophocles, literature, music, science and philosophy.

I am living in a period of change. Suddenly it is acceptable for people to challenge and create. Society encourages learning and understanding. Ignorance is becoming a more and more distant disease. And of course, Italy is home to the man leading this movement; DaVinci.

Renaissance... rebirth.

Humankind is being reborn and made a knew. I suddenly have hope again.

"Sonia, you seem deep in thought," my brother, Graziano, quips.

"Am I not permitted to think?" I spit back, tired and moody from the long trip in coach.

Graziano is the second-oldest. He studied the law in Rome and practiced much in Venice. He was commissioned by father to deliver me unto Tuscany, where the family estate resides. He shares the same dark skin and eyes of my father. All of my brothers do. I am the only one in my family that has some semblance to my mother.

I will not blend into Italian culture. Not with my blond hair and blue eyes. I will be a peacock among blue jays.

No, Dante and Vincenzo were meant to be Italian. Without brown eyes I cannot hope to ever call myself one.

"Look sister." Graziano pointed out the window so I could get a clear view of the city appearing ever so slowly before us. "It is Tuscany."


	2. An Attempt

(**Ezio**)

You know how bad a wound is by the pain. And I was in blinding pain. Absolutely blinding.

The swordsman had come from nowhere. He had practically materialized out of the shadows like a demon. I was not even dressed in my assassin's attire. He cut my side. He did not steal from me. He just attacked me.

And left.

And now my vision was going. Dark spots shrouded my vision. The moon shone a blurry light on me. I was breathing heavily, though it was not helping my predicament. Every time I felt my side spew blood as my pulse quickened. If I did not find a doctor soon I was going to die. There was no question about it.

I clutched onto the sides of houses, leaving bloody hand prints. I knew this place. I had been here before. I had been here many times before.

A man was about to walk into his home.

"You," I yelled as loudly as I could, but I knew it only sounded like a hoarse whisper.

Then I fell to the ground.

*

I woke to the sound of clanking. Rising I clutched my side, wincing in pain. Then the memories of the previous night came flooding back. The man. The sword. The wound.

The wound.

I was so sure that I would not live to see morning. Pulling my short over my head I looked to see a large cut that had been sewed with tight stitches excellently. The skin around it was purple-blue and slightly yellow.

"Good morning," a familiar voice greeted.

My eyes rose to meet Leonardo's. "Good morning yourself. Was it you I saw outside last night?" I asked.

My friend shook his head. "It was my landlord. He told me that a young man had been attacked. To be honest you were the last person I was expected. Especially because I would have thought you knew how to at least protect yourself."

My pride took a chance to lick its own wounds. "Believe me," I spat, "if I ever get my hands on who ever it was..."

"You don't know who it was?"

"No idea."

"Does that not frighten you slightly?" asked Leonardo, pulling up a chair so he was beside me.

I leaned against the frame of the bed. I had to think. When I was in my robes, I disguised myself so no one would know me. That was the cornerstone of being an assassin: secrecy. But, if that secrecy had been violated...

It couldn't have been possible.

"I'm always so careful..." I began.

Leo nodded his head, "Yes, but even the best of us can err sometimes."

But, I was so sure that I did not err. I had learned not to, my making no mistakes was an art. It was something in which I was much practiced.

"Do you think it is possible that someone was trying to assassinate _me_?" I posed.

The scholar shrugged his shoulders, looking over a document. "Anything is possible my good friend. I cannot say what that man wanted, but clearly it was something."

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

Leonardo looked up at me, the excited glint in his eye that he always had when he was discovering or inventing something. "Look, it was a drawing I bought off of some painter who's father gained it as a family heirloom."

"What?"

Leonardo waved his hand in the air, "It is not important. Look."

He handed me the piece of parchment he was clutching in his hands. He told me to look, but all I could see was a map of the city-states. "It's a map," I told him, preparing to hand it back.

"It's not just a map," he proclaimed, crouching so he could point at the left hand corner. "Read what that inscription says."

" Ab origine. It's Latin."

"Yes. _From the origins_. It's an old motto of one of the most famous orders in history," Leonardo said and reached above my head to grab a book off the shelf. He flipped through the pages until he stopped.

"Do you see this?" he asked.

I took the book from him. The picture was that of a wolf's head atop a sword. "What is this?"

"A symbol."

"For what?"

"Shouldn't you know this. Did your father not tell you about the Romulans?"

_No, my father died before he told me anything of importance_, I thought bitterly to myself. Instead of voicing my answer I just shook my head instead.

"The Romulans come from the story of how the city Rome originated. Romulus and Remus were twins raised by a wolf. When they were old enough both wanted to be the absolute emperor of what we now call Rome. Eventually the twins fought to the death. Romulus won the battle and became the first emperor of Rome."

"No wonder why they're so violent," I quipped.

Leonardo smiled. "They found some artifacts from the Romulan order in Tuscany. I've been asked to join the other scholars there."

"Tuscany?"

Leonardo nodded his, consumed by his map. I slowly rose and went to stand beside him. "How are your stitches feeling?" he asked.

"Uncomfortable, but alright I guess."

"Good, I sewed them in myself, you know."

I paused, "You're no doctor."

"No, but I know a few. You're more than welcome to travel with me to Tuscany if you like. Perhaps it would be good for you to leave the city for a few months. Doesn't some of your family live there?" he inquired.

"Yes, my uncle."

"Well, I'm sure your mother and sister would not mind if you took a break from city life."

Mother and Claudia. They were probably wondering where I was. "Sorry Leonardo, I have to leave. My mother must be wondering about me by now."

He nodded, "I understand. See me on Wednesday to tell me if you'll be joining me."

"Alright," I answered. I buttoned my doublet and left the scientist's apartment.

*

(**Sonia**)

I had been summoned to my father's study. The last time I had seen the inside of his sanctum was when he had told me I was being exiled to France. I hesitantly knocked on the thick wooden door.

"Come in," he called.

"Good morning father," I said, bowing my head slightly in the fashion of the French court.

He did not answer me for a moment. When I looked up I could see that he was smiling at me. "Look at you. It seems that you have finally grown into a woman."

I smiled slightly. Eleven years gone and finally I had become respectable.

"Welcome home child," he said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you father," I said obediently.

"You are quite welcome child," he answered.

He moved to his great book shelf and pulled out a thick volume, laying it on the table. Sitting at his desk he said, "You will not be surprised when I tell you that I will be going out of the city for a few days."

"No, has business here been good?"

It was a question that could have been answered by the state of the room. It was filled with books and fine leather furniture. There were tapestries covering the bare walls.

"As fine as it can be." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he read a document.

"Do you mind if I borrow one of your books, Pa?" I asked.

He looked up from his reading, "Do you read Latin?"

"Yes."

He seemed surprised, "Yes, then I guess it is alright."

"Thanks Pa," I took the book off the shelf and kissed the top of his head. I shut the door behind me and walked down to the kitchens. My youngest brother was sitting the large wooden table, flirting with one of the younger maids.

When he saw me he stood up and opened his arms. "Sonia, the prodigal daughter!"

"I am his _only_ daughter, Dante," I reminded my brother.

Dante's young eyes shone with laughter. We were the closest in age and the closest in friendship. He was only a year and a half older than me. I had missed him when I was in France and I frequently sent him letters. As Dante grew older though, he responded to me less often.

He embraced me, "I've missed you, little sister."

"And I've missed you," I said.

We walked outside the kitchen and into the villa's courtyard. "I see that you've gained yourself a pair of wandering eyes."

He snorted, "I cannot help myself. Tuscan women have not grown any uglier since you've left."

"You'd had better be careful, she can't be any older than fourteen," I cautioned.

"And hark! My sister left a tyrannical, ungrateful daughter and has returned as the picture of the Madonna herself!" he yelled from across the courtyard.

"Hush Dante!" I tried to cover his mouth, but he pushed me away. Our bodies may have changed but our min sets had not. Dante was still the overzealous, passionate soul he was eleven years ago.

He laughed loudly and ran toward the stables.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"The stables!"

"Why?"

"To see if you can ride as well as curtsey!"

I lifted my skirts above my ankles and chased after him across the terrace.


	3. Decisive Thinking

(**Ezio**)

"Ma!" I called as I walked in through the kitchen.

She probably would not be able to hear me. The morning was stretching over Florence, the sky turning from golden-red to an azure blue. I grabbed an apple off the counter and bit into it. I wiped some tart juice away from my chin and continued up the stairs.

"Ma!" I yelled again.

Claudia appeared in the hallway instead of Mother. She looked annoyed, "You'll wake the entire house with your howling!"

"Morning sister," I said, ignoring her comment. "Where's Mother?"

"Still asleep. You're an awful child for making her worry like that. We were up half the night waiting for you o return," she scolded.

"I know. I ran into a small bit of trouble."

She raised an eyebrow. "I noticed," she said, shaking her head slightly. "Did you hurt yourself badly?"

"No," I assured her, "just a fight in one of the ale houses. I couldn't walk home so I stayed with Leonardo."

"DaVinci?"

"The very one."

She sighed, "It would be nice if we knew where you were. You can never be too cautious anymore with what was happening..."

She trailed off, looking out the window. Returning home had been hard for every family member. There were too many memories in this house. The ghosts of my father and brother breathed in the very walls, they held up the crumbling foundation.

Claudia's eyes were welling with tears. She wiped them away impatiently.

"Is she feeling any better?" I asked Claudia.

She shook her head, "No. We had better find her a doctor soon."

"I'll make arrangements."

"I already did. There should be a physician coming here later this afternoon. Ezio, I'm worried about her condition... Her fever has not let off since last morning... if she dies..."

"Don't say that," I snapped, hunching my shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen to her."

"Don't be a fool," she said in equal shortness. "We cannot stand here unsure of what to do. Ezio we do not even have a plan-"

"Claudia, you have to trust me," I said, placing my hands on my sister's shoulders. She looked at the ground and did not meet my gaze.

"Alright, brother... alright," she said finally.

I smiled, "Good then. Tell me, is she in her room?"

Claudia nodded.

I walked down the hallway and to my mother's room. Coming back had been the hardest on her. She seldom spoke and hardly ate. When the illness had set in her body was not ready to fight it. As difficult as it was to admit, I knew that my mother was tired. She was tired and she was ready to slip away like my brother and father...

Claudia was also right, we did not have a plan. I did not know what I was to do. Our family needed money, we needed security. We needed it desperately.

I knocked on the door, "Mother?"

"Ezio?" Her voice was muffled from behind the door.

"Yes, it's me," I answered.

"Come in, come in," she said.

I turned the door handle and walked into the bedroom. Mother was lying in bed, her torso propped up against some pillows. She looked pale and worn.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm feeling better," she told me. I knew it was a lie. "Where were you last night?" she asked.

"Out," was all I said.

She nodded her head. "I hope you are sustaining the family reputation," she mentioned.

I smiled. Mother had always worried about me being taken with whores and gamblers. She did not know much about my late night activities. I chose not to disclose the information about assassinations. My mother had more than enough to think about already.

"Our reputation is as polished as it can possibly be." I knew that it would please her if I said this. "Ma," I began, "I was thinking about travelling to Tuscany for a while. Leonardo's fellow academics have been finding ancient relics and he asked me to join him."

"You're a man now Ezio, you do not need my permission to do the things you like," she said.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know. I would not be back for a while. Possibly months," I informed her.

She nodded, "Well if you do leave, be sure to write. And perhaps you could return with a respectable girl this time. From a good family and with considerable fortune. You would make your Mother so proud."

Mother had been questioning me relentlessly about women. It was clear that she wanted her remaining children to give her grandchildren before she died.

"Yes Ma," I said as I walked out of the room, "take care."

I close the door softly behind me and leaned against the wood. Her condition was not good, like Claudia had told me.

I walked down the rest of the hallway to my father's old den. His desk sat in the middle of the room and the rest of the area was filled with his odd contraptions. A telescope, a star-finder, a large lens, an easel, charcoal.

I sat in the chair to his desk and pulled out one of the drawers. Father's favorite quills were packed away neatly and methodically, lying over a leather-bound book. I reached into the drawer and pulled the volume out, laying it atop the desk.

I opened it and dust filled the air around it like a halo. I coughed.

His entries were in it, from when he was doing banking on the side of his assassinations. His cover-story, lying in front of my eyes. Was this to become my story? Was I to take this on?

I flipped open to one of his more recent entries. It was written a few days before he died.

_DeMarco family. Luca DeMarco, cloth merchant, Tuscany. Owes taxes and debts. Has yet to be repaid._

Ah, the DeMarco family of Tuscany. Perhaps this was a sign. All roads were pointing to Tuscany. First Leonardo's invitation and now my father's old entry. I would go and collect the money this family owed to get my own back on it's feet.

I tore out the page and set off to Leonardo's home.

*

(**Sonia**)

"What are they doing over there?" I asked, slowing my horse and peering down the hill to the excavation that was happening.

"They've found some old artifacts from a church that used to stand there. They've been excavating the remains for a while now," he said.

The men had dug a large pit around where the ruins of a chapel had been. The dirt was brown and looked soft. I could hear the few men speaking, their voices carried over the wind.

"I was asked to go on it, you know," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, ever since I returned from university people have been taking me more seriously as a historian," he explained.

We walked the horses through a meadow, olive trees appearing every so often. I shifted in the saddle, fixing my dress. "I absolutely detest riding side saddle," I mentioned.

"Is that so?" he said, laughing

"You should remember, I used to borrow your clothes all the time to go riding when we were children."

He laughed, "I remember."

I sighed, taking in a deep breath of country air. "What was it like at university? Did you learn much?"

He rolled his eyes. "It is not as glamorous as people make it seem, sister. There is much thinking involved, too much thinking and I wasn't even studying philosophy! I was hard work, but I guess I am a better person because of it now."

"You told me that you were studying the Classics?"

"Yes."

"Oh, how I wish I were a man!" I burst suddenly. "To be free of tight dresses and wear britches and study and to drink openly! That would be a life to lead. You can travel across seas and see things that have never been seen. You can become anything you want when you're a man. There are no limitations!"

"You're wrong Sonia. There are limitations, and they are the ones our fathers place on us."

I kept my mouth shut for a moment or two and contemplated. "We were created in the wrong bodies, you and I. You should have been sent to the French court. I would have gladly gone to university in your place."

He smiled, "I know sister, I know."

"And I understand that our own brother is already living up to Father's expectations. He's married with two children?" I asked.

"No, he had three now."

"Three, _dio_! Could you imagine Marcello having children?"

"Not a first, but you should visit him and see the family. We both know his wife, Angelica."

"I don't remember her," I said, trying to place the name to the face.

"You will when you see her."

We stayed quiet for a few more moments. "Come on," I said finally, "we are growing dull."

With that I pushed my mount into a gallop and leaned forward in the saddle. The wind rushed past my face as I clutched the horse's man and continued on. It felt good to be home again. Though time is a funny thing; it seemed as though life had continued on just fine while I was absent.

The thought hurt slightly.


	4. Two Brothers

(**Sonia**)

"Turn around," I instructed, undoing the ties of my dress.

"This is a bad idea," Dante told me.

"Since when did you become so dull?" I asked, teasingly. "Now turn around, I won't be but a minute."

I could hear him shift uncomfortably as I slipped off my dress and undergarments. I bound a cloth around my chest, and pulled on a pair of breeches. I threw the shirt over my head, securing it with a belt. The garb was a little too big for my frame but I had only discovered this as I viewed myself in the mirror.

"Look," I told my brother, "you can't tell."

He gnashed his teeth in his jaw. I could tell that he was nervous. He tossed me a cap. "You'd better take take of all that hair of yours."

He stepped back and sighed. "I still say this is wrong."

I shrugged, "When was the last time I ever listened to anything you said, Dante?"

*

(**Ezio**)

"I wanted to travel by horse Leonardo," I complained.

I hated riding in coach. I could not even get a start on the book he had lent me on ancient cults and orders. The road to Tuscany had not been re-done since the time of the crusades. The thing was riddled with holes and deep trenches. My stomach lurched every time the carriage jostled.

"Horses," he stated matter-of-factly, "are far too unpredictable."

He was hunched over his documents with a magnifying glass, ordering them and rereading every datum of information. The whole affair had been as painful as it was tedious. All I wanted was to occupy myself with _something_. Conversation when I was around Leonardo was too much to hope for, but at least being able to read...

"Really," he mentioned in passing, "I have no idea what you are complaining about."

Of course he didn't know what I was complaining about. He could have been taking measurements at Vesuvius while it was erupting and wondered why so many people were running. Nothing could startle the man; nothing could shake his concentration.

I was finding it slightly infuriating.

"Well, since I cannot for the life of me read this book, I think it would be a better idea for you to tell me what's in here," I suggested, stretching my arms.

He looked up from his notes with an annoyed look. I could tell that he just wanted to be left to his studies. I leaned forward, urging him to continue.

"Oh alright," he stated, gathering his pieces of parchment. "After the leader of Rome was decided it was clear that he needed protection."

"From what?"

"I am getting to that point Ezio, if you please," he said curtly. "There were two cults at the time Rome began. The Romulans were charged with protecting the Emperor and the Remians were striving to destroy the Emperor."

"Why?"

He put a hand up for me to stop. I shrank back into my seat, feeling more annoyed. I folded my arms across my chest and muttered a curse. He didn't hear me.

"Once Rome became a republic, it was clear that they wanted to unite the other cities around them as well. You see, the more power the republic had, the more power it took away from the kings of the other city-states. As you have probably noticed this policy has not changed."

I nodded, "We do not have one formal ruler. The cities have their own form of governing their people."

"Precisely. But, who is it, Ezio, that governs the space in between the cities? Who do you think takes charge of this road? It is empty space between Florence and Tuscany. This is a lawless strip of road, there are no rules in this area."

"So the Romulans believed that by uniting all of the city-states, the country and its people would be stronger."

"Yes. We have seen evidence of great Empires fall because they were not united. Greece is now a country but before the nation was created it was run by city-states. Athens, Sparta; a nation of independent cities. By coming together they increased their chances of survival."

"But, why would the Remians seek to destroy this?"

Leonardo smiled. "Ezio, you are smart, but naïve on some topics. Do you really think that the Neapolitan King would readily give up his position and thrust his power to another individual?"

I considered the statement.

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "There are people who run the world, Ezio. And until we recognize this fact, we are blind to it."

I glanced out the window of the coach. "I think we're here," I said.

The site had been dug up considerably. Servants worked in the pit while the men of higher status examined different artifacts in a tent beside the excavation. The coach stopped and I stepped out, taking in a breath of sweet, Tuscan air.

Leonardo exited the coach somewhat awkwardly, his papers and instruments falling out of his hands. He was recognized immediately by a few of the men. They walked over to introduce themselves and aid the absent-minded scientist.

"Thank you gentlemen," he said in a truly appreciative tone. Turning to me he said, "This is my partner, Ezio Auditore."

The men nodded at me, but clearly were more interested in the inventor. They showed him to the tent as though they were ushering a king to his throne. Leonardo looked just as enthused as his fellow scientists and as we reached the tent he was already holding the map of the city-states.

Pushing aside a few peculiar looking contraptions he spread out the map on the table.

I too was pushed aside, standing on the outskirts of the tent. I watched the scene around me unfold; men giving instruction to the workers, who seemed tired and annoyed. My eyes followed the tracks of horses that lead up to some hills that over-looked the dug up chapel.

A scrawny-looking fellow was standing, circling things on a piece of parchment. "What is that you have there?" I asked.

He turned his head to look at me, then turned back around. "A map of the excavation," he answered in a hurried, gruff voice.

I folded my arms across my chest. If there was one thing I did not tolerate, it was arrogance. The man standing in front of me reeked of it. The men standing in the tent reeked of it. I bit the inside of my cheek and decided not to provoke a confrontation.

I walked back into the tent and put my hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"I'm going to be borrowing one of the coach horses," I told him.

It took him a few moments to notice my presence. He was so enthralled by the historical discussion that he nodded, uninterested. I dusted off my shirt and began walking back to the coach. The carriage driver was brushing one of the horses as I approached.

"I'm going to be using one of the animals," I informed him.

He gave a slight bow and went to retrieve a saddle for me. I patted the horse, and it snorted in return, swing at flies with its tail.

It was then that I saw the same man who had made the attempt to ignore me earlier. He was walking toward my coach. I wondered if he was looking to confront me. My fists tensed in response. Perhaps a little scuffle would do him well.

Instead he walked past me and reached into the coach as if I were not there.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

He looked up, surprised.

It was then that I realized that this man was not even a man yet. He had to be fourteen, maybe fifteen years old. He still had an innocent looking face that was free of any facial hair. His body was thin and gangly and awkward.

"I'm gathering some instruments for Signoro DaVinci," he answered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'll be sixteen next month."

Sixteen... sixteen and his voice had hardly broken. He was an odd boy. "What's your name?" I added.

"It's Giorgio, and if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to," he told me, offering me only a slight tip of his cap.

He began to walk away. I made the decision not to provoke the young boy. Oh, but how it would be nice to teach him a lesson. I entertained the thought as he strode off.

"Just one more thing," I said. The boy stopped and turned around, raising his eyebrows, asking me to hurry up.

"If I wanted to find the DeMarco household, how would I get there?"

"What business do you want with the DeMarco's?" he inquired, his voice short and angry.

I was taken aback by his tone. "Well, it's none of yours," I told him. "And watch your tone, boy."

He walked up to me. "In this city, we find it impolite to ask about another family's whereabouts. It usually means that someone is up to something. But you wouldn't know that, would you? You probably learned your manners from that foul bitch you crawled out of."

Now I was angry. I stepped toward him. I was towering over his head. "What did you say?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Instead of shrinking back he took another step toward me. Leaning in, his arrogant face plain with haughtiness, remarked, "Did I stutter?"

Winding my arm back I took a swing and it landed perfectly in his eye socket. He staggered back a few steps and I shook out my hand. The boy's head was impressively thick; the blow had made my knuckles sore.

Then suddenly something whacked me on the side of my head. Black dots clouded my vision and when it returned I found myself in a full-fledged fight. We punched, kicked and shoved each other into bruised wrecks.

But, before I was about to land a good punch I could feel my body being pulled back.

"Have you gone _mad_?"

It was Leonardo and he was looking at me as though I was demon-possessed. I pointed my index finger at the boy, "It was... it was him!"

The attention was turned across from me to the boy. He was breathing heavily and I could see his eye beginning to swell and change color. I felt a small bit of pride return to my ego.

"That man's a liar," he accused, "no one asks for the whereabouts of a home they did not get directions from beforehand. He's here to upset the DeMarco family."

Then another person stepped up, "Is this true? I am a DeMarco, my father's son. What do you want?"

I wiped a bit of blood from my lip. _Damn_. I had to come up with a story. "I'm one of your father's business partners. I've come to discuss pricing with him. That's all."

The man nodded. He gestured to the boy, "Then on the behalf of my cousin, I would like to apologize. My name is Dante DeMarco, and I would be honored to invite you into my father's home."

The other men seemed satisfied as the DeMarco and I shook hands, they slowly dispersed.

"Are you purposely trying to sabotage my presence here?" Leonardo's face was red with embarrassment and anger.

"That... that i_diotic_ bastard insulted my mother," I explained, catching my breath. The taste of blood was fresh in my mouth, I spit a mouthful of it into the grass.

"I know that you have a... well, _tendency_ toward violence, but it would be nice if for once you could try and cool that hot blood of yours."

Leonardo and I glanced over at the two relatives arguing a ways away from us. They seemed to be locked in a heated argument. It was not long before the boy jumped on a horse and left the excavation. The DeMarco began walking toward us.

"Again I'm sorry for all of the trouble," he looked wistfully at the boy galloping away, "you know how adolescents can be."

"All too well," Leonardo mentioned.

I rolled my eyes.

"I do hope that you will join us for dinner tonight. I know that my father always treats business ventures with a sort of... reverence. I could take you there after we are finished here," he suggested.

Leonardo looked over at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Why not?"


	5. Welcomes

(**Sonia**)

The horse was sweating and foaming beneath me as I galloped it into the stable yard, sending animals braying and fluttering out of my way. I pulled the horse up in front of the stable and jumped off. My ears were still singing from the punch. I wiped blood away from my lip and pulled my cap off.

"Signorina Esperanza?" the stable farm asked, shocked.

"Take this horse in," I ordered, tossing him the reins.

A few other serfs walked over to see what was causing the commotion. "Are you well, Signora?" asked the younger stable hand, earning himself a sharp smack from another worker.

"Fell off my horse," I mentioned as I walked past the workers and in through the kitchen.

As I crossed the threshold the two women working in the kitchen saw me and immediately froze. Turning to them I informed them both that father would be having guests for dinner. My personal maid, Ermina, followed me through the halls up to my bedroom.

Amazingly, she was keeping her mouth shut.

I opened the door to my room and she walked in after me. She shut the door behind her and seated myself in front of a mirror. "I ran into a little trouble," I told her as she began dabbing a cloth in some warm water.

She nodded as she carried the water over to the dressing table. My father had bought Ermina off of one of his clients who professed her to be of exceptional morale and had an astounding work ethic. She had been born off the coast of Calabria and was stolen from her home at a young age. I was seven when she came to work for us.

Ermina had traveled with me to France. Besides my mother, who had perished before I had known her, my maid was the only connection to womanhood I had.

"You are being surprisingly quiet," I added as she wiped my face, "for a moment I thought you were going to lecture me on the proper conduct of a young... marriageable lady."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then her thin lips pulled over her pearly teeth almost maliciously and I could see her arm wind back. The slap echoed throughout the room. I was too shocked to yell.

I slowly put my hand to my burning cheek and whispered, "Ow."

"Serves you right, you ungrateful child. What were you thinking? Now look at that eye of yours. _Dio_ _santisimo_. You fool! What are we going to tell your father?"

"Tell him... tell him a cow kicked me..."

"You're stupid, eh? _Disgraziata_! You idiotic Northerners..."

She spit on the ground brutally. She cursed my name twice more and then set to work filling a tub and stripping me out of my clothes. All the while, dubbing me the child of Satan and other demonic things in her Calabraise tongue. Most of it I did not understand.

She forced me into the steaming water that scalded my skin. Clearly she did not care. It served me right. Only now was I beginning to see the fault of my actions. Grabbing a brush in her meaty hands she set to work scrubbing my skin raw. "What happened? You're skin's peppered." She held up my arm in the light and I could see fresh bruises forming.

"I fell off my horse," I tried to explain.

"You fell off? Into rocks, maybe?"

Ermina shook her head but refrained from calling me any other names. I sunk back into the water. Closing my eyes I ran over possible scenarios that would have rendered me into this particular position. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at my maid.

"It was a fight. It got into a fight," I told her truthfully.

"A fight? _Dio_. You look like you've been put through a meat grinder."

"Meat grinder?" I repeated and laughed.

Ermina's facial expression did not lighten. "I went with Dante to go and see the excavation that was taking place. The one past the vineyard. I wore his clothes so I wouldn't be caught. This man and I got into an altercation there. That's how I earned this," I pointed to my eye, which now felt swollen and throbbed gently.

She nodded. "Do you know who he was?"

"No," I said, "but I didn't trust him. There was something about that man..."

Ermina put a finger under my chin and gently lifted it. "Telling him you fell off your horse will have to do," she said, sighing dramatically.

I bit the inside of my cheek and smiled. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I knew that any intelligent individual would not believe such a tale. I hoped that my father's wisdom had not grown over the years.

*

(**Ezio**)

I followed Dante along the path cut by many carriages. It was my turn to decide the choice of travel and it was by horseback. Leonardo's coach had been left behind with ponies to take it to wherever we would be staying. He bounced awkwardly in the saddle, his hands fumbling with the reins.

"Sit up straighter, Leonardo. Heels down," I instructed quietly.

He glared at me, "I am managing, if you please."

"I am trying to offer advice, not embarrass you," I explained.

"Really? I think it is a little late for that, Ezio," he said, angered.

I shrugged my shoulders and rode up ahead to be beside Dante. He seemed relaxed aboard his steed as he surveyed the countryside. The sun was beginning to sink behind the hills stained with red Tuscan soil. The vineyards basked in the evening light, their leaves heavy with fruit.

"It's beautiful country, is it not?" he said, not taking his eyes off the landscape.

I nodded, "I used to love coming here as a child."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? I probably would have known you. I've lived here my whole life."

Damn. I had to remember my alias.

"I was sickly when I was a child. I was not permitted to venture out much. Coming to the country used to calm my nerves. I always felt better here," I explained.

Dante looked over at me and I could tell that he was not having trouble swallowing my words. I could feel the muscles in my neck untangle as I realized that my story was beginning to sound legitimate. Turning around I winked at Leonardo, he shook his head.

"There it is, Ezio."

Dante was pointing his finger at a large country home that lay in front of a sizable vineyard. The home was covered in ivy and brick that matched the color of the soil still showed through in some parts. It occurred to Ezio that the DeMarco's were an important family to own such an estate.

"Charming," he said, trying not to sound too taken with the plot of land. "I didn't know your family were wine merchants as well."

Dante laughed. "No, we have the vineyard because my father thought it would be fashionable. You would probably be more interested in our cloth and dyes."

We halted the animals and dismounted. A few hands rushed out of the stable and took our horses from us. "Still keeping slaves?" asked Leonardo.

I turned around, shooting him a look that would have silenced him. Dante didn't seemed phased though. "No, my father is a large supporter of the renaissance Signore DaVinci. He had no trouble ending the feudal system. All those who work for my family are paid or on contract."

"Impressive," I heard DaVinci murmur as we followed Dante into the house.

As our host walked ahead of us I elbowed Leonardo. He wheezed for a moment. "While we're here please try and observe some old world manners. People in Tuscany aren't as modern as the Florentine."

"What are you speaking about?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together in a mock impression of Leonardo's expression, "'_Still keeping slaves_?' Are you trying to disrupt our image as a way of making it even with me?"

"I'm a gentleman. And I know my way around nobles."

"Good, then act like it," I whispered.

Dante stopped. "Dinner will be ready shortly. A maid has put a wash basin in the room down the hall if you wish to use it. I'll leave you gentlemen to it."

With a smile Dante left.

*

(**Sonia**)

I was rushing down the corridor. Late for dinner. Father would not approve. Picking up my skirts I ran down the length of the hall, dodging a washer woman who was bringing in the laundry. Coming to a stop in front of the door I took a moment to smooth my dress. I was glad that I didn't get a chance to look at myself in the mirror before arriving to dinner.

All the powder in Rome wouldn't conceal the brutish scar that had spread across the better part of my eye and cheek. Father still had not seen me since the incident. I said a silent prayer that he would be blind to it.

It was futile. As soon as I walked into the room, I could see his brown eyes widen. The young men in the room stood up. I curtseyed politely as I took my seat.

"I apologize Signori, for arriving so late," I said in my best court voice.

My older brother, Graziano, almost choked on his wine. Dante, who had seated himself next to me, made no comment. As I looked up, I froze suddenly. I was looking into the eyes of the young man who had been the cause of my bruise.

The man leaned his head on his fist and observed the welt calmly. I could hear blood thumping in my ears, sure that he could hear it. I did not meet his gaze, but as I looked down at my plate could feel his eyes on me.

"My God Sonia, what happened?"

It was my brother, dim-witted Graziano. Now he had gotten me into a stitch.

"Took a fall off my horse, brother," I answered. I smiled slightly, "It was really quite foolish of me. Next time I shall bring one of you along and perhaps you can prevent further injury."

"Pardon me, Signorina," it was the young man across from me, "but if I may ask, how does one fall so strategically to bruise their _eye_?"

I paused, my jaw clenched. _That demon knows!_

Suddenly the entire table leaned in, interested.

Swallowing, I took a sip of wine before continuing. "Funny you should ask Signore-"

"Auditore," he interjected curtly.

I allowed a demure smile to graze my lips. "Forgive me, Signore Auditore, but I found it odd how you would ask such a question. Judging by the shape of your face I would have assumed that you yourself have taken many awkward falls."

My father's mouth fell open. "_Esperanza_!" He made a hurried apology to Auditore. "I'm sorry Signore; my daughter seems to have a mind of her own."

Auditore smirked. "How unfortunate. And at a marriageable age, too."

I pressed my lips together at his comment. My face flushed with anger.

"So, Signore DaVinci, we have heard great things about the uncovering of artifacts at the site here, in our city," Dante said, trying to change the subject.

Leonardo DaVinci had been surprisingly quiet during the meal. I observed the man, who was older than his brazen comrade, but not by many years. He kept to himself, quiet and unassuming... as though he were another place than our dinner table.

"Yes, yes... quite extraordinary. We are hoping that the entire temple can be unearthed. There are many relics from the classical age residing there I am sure," he said. DaVinci talked much with his hands when he spoke of the dig.

"If I may, sir," I began, "do you find it peculiar how ancient Roman artifacts are being uncovered in Tuscany? It is quite far from the Empire."

DaVinci seemed slightly taken aback. "Yes, Signorina. Our scientists have examined that theory and based on the information gathered, it proves that the temple is pre-Imperial Rome."

"Fascinating," Dante exclaimed beside me, leaning back in his chair to drink in the facts.

"Isn't it? I never usually have the privilege to examine the ancient. I am always too busy with other ideas to study it. Venturing around is such a inconvenience as well..."

"Is that so?" Dante spoke, I could tell that he was formulating a plan. "Father, are there not a few spare rooms available? Winter is approaching and the site surely will not be fully uncovered for another month or so. Not to mention cataloging and studying all the artifacts..."

No... no this was not good. If DaVinci was to stay with us, surely the Auditore would as well. "Oh Dante, Signore DaVinci is far too busy to even consider staying with us."

"Nonsense Esperanza," my father had gotten involved, "if the good man wishes to stay with us, our home is open. From one fellow Renaissance man to the next, we invite you to stay with us."

I could feel my stomach clench.

"Well, if it is not too much trouble. Ezio and I were planning on renting a room-"

"Nonsense!" To make his point my father slapped DaVinci hard on the back. The poor inventor choked hard on his wine and coughed a few times. "Stay with us! Signore Auditore is most welcome too."

Auditore looked at me and raised his glass slightly. "How... kind of you Signore DeMarco."

He smiled. He knew. I took a deep breath and ignored his smile.

**Author's Note**

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had major writer's _cramp_ (c'mon we all know that writer's block doesn't actually exist!). I would love to hear from you and how you feel the story is coming along. Other than that stay tuned!

Briar.


	6. Discovery

(**Ezio**)

"Can you believe that little bitch, making those snide comments?"

I was saying this more to myself as Leonardo was seated at his desk, enraptured by some drawings. He hunched over the papers and hummed every so often, uninterested in my words. It did not matter much if he heard or not, I was bleeding my frustration through my voice.

"How dare she? I am her father's business partner. Did it not once occur to her that her tongue may jeopardize his chances?"

"Well," Leonardo said objectively, "you're not really her father's business partner."

"She doesn't know that."

Leonardo chuckled flippantly.

"I really don't see anything funny about this," I said, annoyed at his tone.

He turned from his paper work and looked at me. He sighed. "What's the matter Ezio? Finally, you meet a woman who doesn't swoon at the sight of you and your pride becomes bruised because of it? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you met your match."

"Match? My _match_? Have you gone mad? Never in a thousand years would I ever consider something so-"

I glanced out the window and saw a figure walking toward the house. The sun had set a while past and it was completely dark. Large skirts billowed behind the figure in the cool night air. I smirked.

"You were saying?" my friend encouraged.

"Nothing. I have to go, I will be back straight away."

I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

*

(**Sonia**)

The air was cold considering the time of year. I pulled the fastenings of my jacket closer to my body to shelter my skin from the wind. I could feel my cheeks pink from the wind. I threw my hood up over my ears and kept walking.

I strolled through the gates, closing them behind me. I set off toward the door that lead through the scullery. This path was the least conspicuous and hopefully I wouldn't wake anyone. Lugging the heavy satchel over my shoulder a voice from behind me made me jump.

"A little late for a walk, isn't it Sonia?"

I spun around. For a moment my eyes had to adjust to the change in light. It was him, standing beneath a lamp, half shrouded in darkness. The image frightened me for a moment. I was too tired to be offended at his use of my moniker.

"Goodnight Signori Auditore." I allowed him a half-hearted curtsey and opened the door to go inside.

His arm came round and shut the door as I tried to open it. He rested his frame on the wood and stared down at me. I dared not look up at him. I could feel his eyes burning into my skin.

"Excuse me sir, it is late-"

"You think I did not already notice that?" he asked in a low voice.

"If you please, I would like to go inside-"

"Do you regularly go out in the middle of the night? It is quite dangerous for a young woman to be doing such things," he said, scolding me like a chambermaid. He was mocking me.

I didn't answer.

"And not dressed as a boy?"

His words made my cheeks burn. "I do not know what you're talking about."

The sound of his light chortle echoed in the doorway. "I'm sure you wouldn't. Why sneaking out so late? Perhaps going to meet a lover?"

"I was doing no such thing!" I said desperately, in a hushed tone.

"And what have we here?" He was reaching for the bag over my shoulder. I tried to bat his hands away but he was too quick.

"Don't!" I reached for the sack, but he had already opened it and was reaching in.

He smirked, hoping to find a blanket, or love letters, or any type of incriminating evidence that would surely find its way to my father's desk in the morning. He seemed slightly bewildered as he pulled out the long golden pipe of a telescope.

"Please, be careful! It's fragile!" I said in a hushed tone, grabbing it out of his hands.

"A telescope? You sneak out at night to view the stars?"

"Yes, and the planets and comets and other types of debris," I answered, shoving the contents back into the bag.

Auditore still seemed slightly surprised, and he rubbed a hand over his eyes. "In Florence we find other ways to pass the time."

"Yes, and it leaves one to wonder why the Florentines are all still so uncivilized." Hitching the bag over my shoulder, I curtseyed one last time. "Good night Signori Auditore," I murmured, suddenly aware that our voices had risen over the course of the argument.

I opened the door and walked through the scullery, the moon lighting the path I was walking. The telescope clanked behind me.

*

(**Leonardo**)

I had known that the workers had uncovered something of great importance when I rose from sleep that morning. I had a dream that I had discovered a pearl in a fallow field. The dream was a sign sent from the Lord himself.

I pounded on Ezio's door early in the morning.

"Get up and wash your face," I told him, "there's marvelous work afoot."

In half and hour we had saddled horses and set off to the dig site. Dante had joined us eagerly and we conversed about the ancient Romans excitedly. Ezio seemed to still be quite groggy and he sat in the saddle, lacking his usual vigor.

"Up late, Ezio?" I asked, teasing.

He rolled his eyes and didn't answer me. In fact, I had heard most of the conversation between him and the young lady the previous night.

"Your sister, Esperanza," I began, turning to Dante, "is she promised to another man?"

He seemed taken aback. "I understand that father is attempting to match her. Why? Should I speak to father about you interest?"

"Oh no! No my dear boy! I fear that I am too old to be thinking of such things. I was just hoping that she'd be matched with a man who shared her extensive love of the arts and humanities. It would be a shame to waste her intellect."

Dante snorted, "I think my father wishes that her head was filled with air instead. It would be much easier to match her then, I should think."

"Ah," I said, contemplating.

The dig lay ahead of us and I kicked my mount into a jarring trot and we set off to the site. The men were already crowding around a specimen. Dante pushed them out of the way and made room for Ezio and I.

"Look, Signori DaVinci," Dante said, pushing me forward.

The workers had cleared away a square of Earth and after careful cleaning, a stone rested. Though, the stone was intricately carved. My heart almost stopped. I swallowed hard. The carved relieve displayed the image of a wolf's head atop a sword.

I clutched Ezio's shoulder for support.

"Is that not the image you showed me?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

He shook his head. I turned my body back to the workers. "Fine job, men. Fine job. I suggest that you continue unearthing this specimen. Signori DeMarco can aid you with that."

Dante looked shocked. "Thank you, Signori DaVinci."

I nodded my head and pulled Ezio out in another direction. "My suspicions are confirmed. The church we discovered is a Romulan church. The descendants of the fist Emperor of Rome came here. They were here even before the first Emperor!"

"Why is that important?" he asked, looking confused.

"Because, they are probably still here, right now... perhaps even in this town-"

"Leonardo DaVinci?"

A voice had interrupted me. I spun round. "Yes. Yes how can I help you?"

The man who was the owner of the husk, burly voice was tall and well-muscled. He towered over Ezio and I. "My orders are that I am to escort you to see my master."

"We're not going anywhere with you," Ezio said firmly. His fists began clenching.

"Easy Ezio," I said quietly. "Friend, where exactly are you taking us?"

"My orders are to collect you, not to give you information."

"You can tell your master to go-"

I did not hear the rest of Ezio's words. A sharp pain assaulted the back of my head and then I fell to the ground. The world around me faded to black.

**Author's Note**

Thank you everyone for their reviews! I hope that you are enjoying the story. I love the reviews and I promise that any questions you have will be answered. Keep giving me suggestions and feedback and the more I get, the faster I'll update (not to bribe or anything- its just nice to be inspired!).

Stay tuned for more!

Briar.


	7. The Sixth Assassin

(**Ezio**)

The knock to the head did not completely render me unconscious, though I was certainly disoriented. I had seen Leonardo fall to the ground, unmoving and when I tried to get a punch in, I was hit from behind. A black bag had been thrown over my eyes, obscuring my vision.

I could tell that we had been dragged into a coach. The snorting of horses confirmed that for me. I tried to yell. There had surely been other men at the site. How many? Perhaps five? My memory was hazing. I desperately tried to recall the details of the people who had assaulted us.

Now we had been taken. Things had become serious.

I remained unmoving, deciding that it was better to be alert than unconscious. I had no idea as to how long it took us to reach the location. I remember being pulled out of the coach, remaining perfectly still. One man had hooked his arms under my shoulders, another was carrying my feet.

They carried me upstairs and then lay me on the hardwood floor of a home. As soon as I was on the ground I swung out one of my legs. Much to my delight it connected with a man's shin. He cried out in pain.

Somehow I managed to rise to my feet, trying to gain some balance, as my hands were tied behind my back. Hearing someone behind me, I knocked it into the wall, my shoulder digging into his ribcage. He yelped loudly.

A fist connected with my face and I toppled into a table and chairs, knocking my head. My ears sung as I was hauled back up on my feet.

"My, my what a mess," I heard a voice murmur.

The black bag was pulled off my head. My eyes burned slightly from the light shining into the almost empty room. I blinked to restore my vision and finally, I was able to see our captor.

He was taller... taller than me with light hair that seemed to be a tradition in the northern city-states. His eyes though, were dark and his features were worn and wrinkled slightly.

He cleared his throat. "I haven't caught you at your best, I am sure Ezio Auditore."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"All in good time," he assured. As he walked over to Leonardo to undo his bonds I could see an gruesome scar which dragged down the length of his face, turning down one side of his mouth. It was pink and discolored.

Leonardo seemed disoriented as the bag came off of his head. Thankfully, he seemed unharmed.

"I apologize, gentlemen. Though, it was of the greatest importance that you did not know the way to our hideout. There are eyes and ears everywhere... even in the most rural of places. My name is Alphonse Hobbes."

"You are a Templar," I seethed through my teeth.

"No I am not, my boy. Though now I fear that the Templar are the least of your worries." Hobbes had a way of administering his voice so he sounded regal, in control.

I found myself listening.

"You are Romulan." It was Leonardo, in the corner. He looked astounded.

Hobbes smiled gently. "They do not call you the greatest scientist of our ages for nothing, Signori DaVinci. You are correct. I am Romulan. I can trace my family's history to the roots of Rome's first emperor, Romulus."

"You don't look Roman," I mentioned.

No, certainly not Roman. His hair would have to be darker, his skin a more olive twinge. He walked over to me, looked me in the eye. I could see flecks of gray sprinkling his hair. One corner of his mouth turned up, the other side drooped lifelessly, a by-product of the scar.

"My mother was Welsh. I was raised in England."

He surveyed the room and then ordered two men to deliver wine and food to us. He turned up three chairs and the table that had been knocked over. I sat down cautiously. Not daring to take a sip of the wine. Leonardo, though, did not seem to mind. He gladly gulped the wine and tore at the bread.

Eventually (because my friend had not keeled over in pain, or started spewing up the lining of his stomach) I began to drink and eat as well.

"How did you manage to find us?" asked Leonardo.

Hobbes smiled, "It was simple, really. I have my sources digging at the church. We have been watching that site extremely closely."

"And why is that?" I asked, keeping my terse tone.

"It is because we suspect that there will be some information there. Information that is important to the Romulan society. Our ancestors left us clues... footprints if you will about certain artifacts."

"And why do you want us to know this?" I added.

Hobbes leaned in closer. His eyes narrowed and he smirked lopsidedly. "Because Ezio, there are prophecies that foretell our future. They speak of great wealth and union for all."

His features suddenly darkened. "But, our cause has not been met without some adversity, as you can imagine."

Leonardo nodded, "Yes, the Remians."

"Precisely," Hobbes snarled.

"I apologize," I began, raising my voice, "but I find it strange how you kidnap my friend and I and bring us to this place, asking for our help and I'm not even sure what your cause is."

Hobbes kept his voice low. "I knew your father well. He was a good man. I knew of his talents as a hired assassin. I am in need of an assassin once more and I was hoping... that you would be able to aid me in this situation."

"And what exactly am I to do?" I questioned.

"I have a list... a list of the Remians that need to... disappear, so to speak. I'll pay you well, but I must warm you, I am slightly hesitant to give you this job. The last assassin I hired did not fare too well, nor the four before that."

I smiled, but his face remained stoic. "I've seen my fair share of action Hobbes. This should not be too difficult a task to complete."

He shook his head. "Remians are a different breed of enemy. Templar knights are easy to find. Remians, they are elusive, but more importantly... smart. The time it takes to out think them could cost you your life. It is not a matter to be taken lightly."

I leaned back in my chair. "Leonardo, what say you?"

My friend rested his cheek on his chin and sighed. "I say that a united nation would be stronger, better for its people. I would like to see it happen in my lifetime, though I think this is not possible. However, I would like to contribute to the cause, no matter how small my part."

Hobbes seemed satisfied with the answer. Then he turned to me.

"Contact me in a week," I told him, "with the list of those who you need dead. But, you pay me half now, so I know you're good for it."

He seemed slightly annoyed at having to pay me early. I could feel weight lift from my shoulders as the coin purse fell into my hands. I would have to make sure that this found its way back to Claudia and mother.

"I think it would be best if the two of you departed. It will be night fall soon, and I'm sure that your guests will be wondering," Hobbes suggested, standing up.

Leonardo and I stood up as well, preparing to leave. A guard handed us each a black bag, expecting us to put them on ourselves this time round.

"Oh, and Ezio," Hobbes added, "I'd be keeping enemies close if I were. My spies have identified a Remian extremist. His name is Dante DeMarco."

*

(**Sonia**)

The constellation Orion was resting idly in the sky as I made a sketch of it in my notebook. It was one of those rare, clear nights. The air was cold, but it prevented clouds from building up and obscuring my vision of the pattern of stars across the sky.

I had decided to stay inside the gates tonight, just in case he would present himself and I would have to answer for my actions again. Although, my hopes were high. They had not returned since this morning. Dante had ventured home, bewildered and confused by their absence.

I had been in joy because of it. Though, it would have been nice to discuss science with Leonardo DaVinci.

Then I could hear the sound of the carriage pull up in front of the gates. I positioned myself behind a pillar, concealing my frame so I would not be seen. I could hear two people exit from the carriage, obviously the Auditore and DaVinci.

I ground my teeth together. _So close..._

They were coming up the stairs. I could hear their low voices, echoing down the lengths of the hall. I pressed myself up against the cold stone, holding my breath.

"Yes, but what he happens to find out... surely then we'd be found out and Lord knows what will happen to us then..." It was the inventor's young, worrying voice.

"Dante won't find out, and if he does, I'll-"

I had leaned forward at the sound of my brother's name, and dropped my pencil. The sound was loud enough to be heard. I quickly flattened my body against the pillar once more, squeezing my eyes shut and curing my stupidity.

"Did you hear that?" It was Auditore.

"No," replied Leonardo's unassuming voice.

Thank God for the inventor.

"Are you daft? I heard something, coming from there."

"Ezio, its the balcony. The window's open... and look at that device, just standing there? I did not know they studied the skies in Tuscany."

_Goddamnitall_. I detached myself from the stone and smoothed my dress. I could hear the inventor approaching, Ezio in tow.

"Good evening Signori," I said smiling and curtseying.

Leonardo was surprised my presence, but seemed excited nonetheless. "Good evening my child! Tell me, where did you manage to find such a contraption?"

"It was my mother's," I answered, "she brought it from France."

"Did she give you that scalding tongue as well?" asked Auditore facetiously.

I ignored him. Instead I showed DaVinci the methods of using the device and before long he was observing the skies, making incredible and astounding statements.

"See here Signora?" he pointed to a star in Orion's shoulder. "You can tell there is a color difference between the two."

"Signori DaVinci, you are brilliant," I mentioned.

The inventor hardly heard me, consumed by the heavens. I took a step back and watched him with admiration.

"Now he'll never leave that thing alone," mentioned Auditore from behind me.

"Well," I said, "at least he can contribute something to our society. I should hope you young men are following his example."

He snorted, "Well, it seems as though the young women are taking all our positions."

I spun around and raised an eyebrow, "Are you so afraid of an educated woman?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Just the ones who dress as boys."

I blushed and turned back around.

"That black eye of your is almost healed," he mentioned.

"It is a shame I cannot say the same about your character Signori Auditore."

His light chortle was carried over the wind. "I cannot help but notice that you've gained some more bruises on you face Signori," I added. And it was true. The moonlight shone fresh wound on his swollen skin.

"And I cannot help but notice that among your talents for costumes and sarcasm you also have the habit of eaves-dropping." He leaned in close to me and put a hand on my arm, "I'd be careful if I were you. Don't want you getting hurt now."

"If your intention is to scare me Signori Auditore, you are sorely mistaken," I responded.

He only smiled. What if here were right...?

I dismissed such thoughts from my head. It was late. I was tired. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I wish to retire for the night."

I bowed my head slightly and left the balcony and the two men to their own demons. I would not be consumed by them.

**Author's Note**

Thanks for the awesome reviews! (And yes, I know, the telescope wouldn't be invented for more than 200 years... but guess what! They call it fiction for a reason! Oh, and I commend you if you noticed that flaw :) Keep 'em coming and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Briar.


	8. Better to be Feared

(**Sonia**)

I was utterly oblivious to the fact that while I was gone, my father had been choosing suitors for me. I had known that eventually I was bound to be married, and the girls at court clucked inexorably about potential husbands. The idea of matrimony had clogged their minds.

But not mine. I found court life to be something of a test I was forced to pass. I completed it with as little effort as possible. Now I found myself to be regretting my apathy.

Ermina had informed me that she had overheard my father speaking to a young man. They had been discussing the terms of my hand in marriage. I wondered if she had heard how much my dowry was worth. I did not have the nerve to ask her.

I was staring at my sheets, holding on to the bedpost as my maid laced up my corset.

My brain was burning with questions. What did he look like? How tall was he? Did he wear fine clothes? What was his age? Ermina told me that she only heard them speaking. Though, she assured me that his voice was strong, courageous and had a noble twinge to it.

My heart beat wildly with excitement.

"Do you know of when I am to meet him?" I asked.

"Oh, yes Sonia, it is the best part. There is a masquerade tonight. Your father said that he was to introduce you to him there."

A party? A masked one. Not good. I would not see his face, which alarmed me slightly.

"Tonight? Such short notice," I commented.

"Yes, turn around," she instructed. I did as she asked. "There is a noble in town who has decided to grace the countryside with his presence. He is a friend of Dante's."

The corners of my mouth turned down in thought. "I did not know that my brother had such... established acquaintances."

"Things changed much when we were gone," Ermina muttered. I agreed with her.

There was a firm rap at the door.

"Just a moment!" I called.

"Sonia, it is your father!" I could hear his strong, commanding voice from the other side of the oak barrier. Ermina finished tying the rest of the dress and she bid my father into the room. I bowed my head slightly. When I looked up he was smiling.

"Signore Fontana is having a masquerade at his villa tonight. I have informed him that I intend to bring my family there with me. You are expected to join us," he told me.

I nodded my head, "Yes father, I look forward to it."

"Good. There will be important people there Esperanza. I expect you will not disappoint me," he said this with a hint of firmness. He was careful of explaining this to me in detail before he permitted me to meet guests. Ever since the dinner incident with Auditore he had become slightly paranoid.

I smiled, not showing teeth, "Of course father."

"I am glad to hear it. Have your maid lay out your finest dress for the evening." He walked toward me and clasped my shoulders. "I want you to be at your best."

I nodded, "Whatever you say father."

He smiled at me, then left my room.

Once he was out of sight, I reached for a book. Turning to Ermina I said, "Perhaps the dark blue dress would be the best for tonight. I'm going out to read."

She curtly nodded her head. I left my room and into the warm hallways of the house. Summer was now in its full-fledged glory. The Sun was perched in the noon sky as I descended the stairs, two at a time, anxious to be out of the heavy air.

I strode across the terrace, through the gates and out into the vineyards. There, I caught sight of a white horse, grazing. It was tacked, and I wondered where the rider was. Glancing about, I saw DaVinci sitting idly on the grass, with his sketch book.

"Good afternoon Signorina!" he called when he saw me.

"Good afternoon!" I returned, walking over to him.

"And how are you on this fine day?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Wonderful," I said, "do you mind if I sit with you Signore?"

"Oh, please my dear. And Leonardo, I should think, would do better from now on," he added. Then he returned to his sketch book.

"Then I insist on you calling me Sonia, Leonardo," I told him, leaning back on my hands, so I could feel the Sun fully on my skin.

I stole a few glances at the scientist's sketch. It was truly remarkable. The way the man could draw, I believed, could only rival God's true image. "Your drawings are awe-inspiring," I mentioned, enthralled by the work on the simple page.

"There is really nothing to drawing, Sonia. It is purely mathematical," he answered.

"I'm sure many would disagree with you. That sir, is not arithmetic, it is what we call 'creative genius'", I told him.

"What you call creative genius I call proportion. The horse has four legs, two ears, two eyes, two nostrils. Nature's gift to man is proportion. Proportion is mathematical. It is in everything we see, everything we touch. It is impossible to avoid. I've just made a habit of recording it," he explained.

"Don't try to understand. He's told me a hundred times, and I still have trouble comprehending." A familiar voice came from behind me, blocking the Sun.

I dug my fingernails into the dirt. _So close_.

"Horses now, Leonardo?" Auditore asked, falling lithely beside me on the grass.

"They have wonderful form Ezio, just look at the muscles... the arch of the neck. Amazing, truly amazing." He rambled on about some other things, but in a low voice and I could not hear him clearly.

"And what have we here?" asked Auditore, grabbing the book from beside me. "_The Prince_? Fascinating. And by Machiavelli. You understand it?"

"I wouldn't be reading it if I didn't understand it," I answered, snatching it back from his hands.

"So then, what say you? Better to be loved by your people and feared?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not take favor with Machiavelli. I say it is better to be loved."

"Better to be loved, eh? Such a feminine answer. Sonia, you have surprised me."

"She has a tendency for that," quipped Leonardo.

I could feel color creep up in my cheeks. "I should not expect you to have formed an opinion Signore Auditore. I doubt you could read a novel of such academic standards."

He laughed lightly. "You are mistaken. I have read it many times. I am also quite good friends with Signore Machiavelli as well. I have introduced Leonardo to the philosopher on one occasion. I am no stranger to the world of academia."

I huffed. "Then what do you have to say? Loved or feared?"

He leaned in slightly. "Feared, Sonia. It is better to be feared." His face darkened slightly, "If you are loved, then people doubt your wrath. It is a dangerous position and a fine line to walk. Being loved by your subjects that is."

I was slightly intrigued. "And you have experienced people fearing you, Signore Auditore?"

He smiled, but did not answer.

"Days like this," interjected Leonardo, "always remind me of that Greek tale about the seasons. The one with Persephone and Hades. Do you remember it, Ezio?"

"Of course, one does not forget such lovely stories, have you heard it Sonia?"

"Yes," I answered, "yes indeed."

(**Ezio**)

The rest of the afternoon was spent outdoors with Leonardo and Sonia. The girl showed us about the estate. Her and Leonardo chattered endlessly about science and other things I could not join in on. I listened closely, interjecting whenever possible, though it seemed that the two had no use for me.

"Pray tell Leonardo, are you going to the masquerade being hosted tonight?" she asked him.

"I am not sure, Ezio, have you heard of this?" he asked.

"No, who is hosting it?" I clucked at the horse who had fallen behind to take a leaf off a tree. He snorted his protest when I pulled the rein slightly.

"Some noble named Bernardo Cardonne. Do you know him?"

_Cardonne_, where had I heard that name before? "I'm afraid I haven't"

"Well, father says he's been gone for a while now. Something about sailing with Prince Henry of Portugal. The Portuguese, you know, Leonardo are excellent sailors. It is my understanding that they've invented a new sort of ship... what is it the carick?"

"I believe you mean the carrack my dear," corrected Leonardo.

"Yes! That's it, the carrack! I've seen pictures of it in a novel I was reading about sea faring ships. Quite an interesting vessel."

Then it dawned on me. The list Hobbes had given me. Bernardo Cardonne was a name on that list. Quite high up too, if I remembered correctly.

"A Remian," I muttered.

"What was that, Ezio?" asked Leonardo. He turned around and awaited an answer.

"I was just wondering if you've received an invitation to the masquerade Sonia was speaking about," I afforded, watching him contemplate my suggestion.

"Really, you must come Signore. I'm sure Bernardo Cardonne would be elated to have such an established renaissance man in his home," Sonia smiled encouragingly.

"Well, perhaps we will be able to go, what do you think Ezio?"

"I think it is a grand idea."

Yes, a grand idea. I would have to remember to sharpen my blades.

And find a suitable mask.


	9. Colors of Wisdom

(**Sonia**)

I remembered reading somewhere that blue was the color of wisdom. As I removed the elaborate blue mask from my face I considered this. I had stepped outside for a moment, to catch my breath and avoid the other party attendees. I had no want for conversation.

I sighed as the warm summer wind cloaked me in its embrace. The weather was warm, a strong wind was moving in from the west. There would be rain soon.

Then a violent scream jerked me out of my calm.

I began to think that I had hallucinated, until there were two more blood-curdling yells from the opposite end of the courtyard. I hesitantly walked toward them, feeling my breath quicken.

It was my own scream that echoed off the walls of the courtyard as a strong hand attached itself to my shoulder.

"Hush!"

Spinning round, I could see that it was my brother, Dante. I pressed my hand against my chest in an attempt to slow my heart beat. "Dio! Dante! What are you doing?"

We kept our voices low, for fear of being heard. "I followed you out here. Father saw you and became worried. He wanted to make sure that your virtue would still be intact."

"That's ridiculous! I cannot believe-" there was another yell and I abruptly stopped. "Did you hear that?" I asked Dante, whispering again.

"What?"

"There are screams coming from the garden," I repeated.

My brother raised an eyebrow. "I heard nothing."

"Are you daft?" I questioned, turning myself in the direction of the sound. I peered out into the shrubs, but it was done in vain. There was nothing there.

"You must be dreaming _sorella_," he said affectionately, taking my arm and leading me back to the party.

I still felt bewildered and slightly nervous. "I know what I heard. I just can't imagine why I heard it."

Dante's eyes glowed for a moment, "I can think of a few reasons. With wine flowing and many beautiful men and women, why, it wouldn't surprise me if-"

"Esperanza!"

At the sound of my name my brother and I turned it tandem. My father was standing there with a man at his side. Feeling a slight tickle of breeze on my face I noted that I was no longer wearing my mask. The man to the side of him was, though.

"This is Antonio Cardonne, Bernardo Cardonne's son," he said.

I dipped deeply and bowed my head. I attempted to look as regal as possible. "_Buona sera_, Signore Cardonne."

"_Encha__nt__é__ mademoiselle_," he bowed and smiled, kissing my hand.

"You speak French?" I asked, quite shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Yes, I studied in France when I was younger. I speak it fluently." He answered my question in perfect, eloquent dialect. Hearing the language I sorely missed was absolute poetry to my ears.

"Perhaps you would do me the honor of dancing with me, _mademoiselle_?"

"_May ouis_," I answered.

He offered me his arm and lead me out onto the dance floor. There was a lively tune emitting from the musicians and before I knew it the two of us were spinning and twirling out the endless steps to the dance. The man was a good dancer. He was lithe and light of touch, his movements impeccable.

I was even beginning to enjoy myself.

"Have you been in Tuscany long, Signorina?" Antonio asked, switching back to Italian.

"No, not long. A month and a half I suppose. When did you come back from France?" I questioned as he lead me through the series of next steps.

"About a year ago. My father needed me home. He was pursuing other ventures. He's a spice merchant, you know," he explained.

"Spice merchant? You must go all over the world."

He smiled, "'Tis true. There are few places I have not been."

I sighed, "How I would love to see the world. I read a great deal about it, but have not seen it. Things must be different than they are in books."

"Not true, Signorina, some authors have the brilliant prose to describe the world's beauty," he responded. For a moment I had forgotten he was there through the haze of the brightly lit room and colorful dresses.

"Perhaps you are right. There can be no comparison though, to the tangible, I should think. A writer has only so much power to tell tales-" I stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry, I'm talking too much."

"No, keep going. I do not mind."

"You are too kind Signore. We shan't talk any longer."

He laughed. If it will please you, Signorina," and he twirled me off into another direction.

I was beginning to enjoy myself. I closed my eyes and felt my body move to the steps I had memorized so long ago. The court ladies found dance to be a crucial part of my education and was one part I detested at the beginning.

Then Antonio came to a stop. The world around me came abruptly back to reality. Why had we stopped? I was about to ask, but then I found myself being held by another man.

Where had Antonio gone?

I looked for him as my new partner and I began the dance. This one was less slow, more active. More steps to remember. My body began to conform naturally to my partner's movements. His hands were placed firmly on my waist, lifting me off the ground when the move required it.

"Looking for someone?"

Looking up into my dance partner's eyes I could immediately recognize who it was. No mask could conceal the look he had in his eyes.

"You again?" I groaned.

"You seem unhappy to see me again Signorina." He said, lifting me into the air once more.

"I apologize, was it that obvious? I have trouble looking serene when I try to keep bile from rising in my throat," I spat back.

He chuckled. I ignored him and continued scanning the crowds for Antonio.

"Are you, perchance, searching for that young man who you were dancing with earlier?" he inquired quite innocently.

"And if I was?"

Auditore smiled and said nothing. Then he stopped. I stood there for a moment before I realized that the dance had ended.

"Thank you, Signorina," he bowed slightly.

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine Signore," I said sarcastically, smiling and leaving the dance floor.

I found that I was beginning to sweat slightly, my face flushed and hot from dancing. I was about to step outside for some fresh air, but my father stopped me.

"Sonia, there you are! I've been meaning to speak with you." He sounded excited, as though he had something he needed to tell me.

"I understand father, but perhaps later. I was just about to get some fresh air," I answered.

"Yes, yes _bambolina_. Do not take too long though," he smiled, patting my cheek lightly.

I offered him a smile and he allowed me to leave the mansion. The cool air seeped into my skin, making me shiver. I walked onto a gravel path that lay through the garden. The trees rustled in the slight wind which had come up. Dark clouds streaked across the night sky.

I was content to be alone for the moment. I smiled and sighed happily.

Then there was a slight disturbance from beside me. Turning my head, I could only catch the end of someone's foot. They had walked into a concealed area of the garden.

Curious, I walked toward that area. There was the sound of two men arguing in hushed voices.

My breath hitched as I saw one of the men brandish a knife. I could not help but gasp as I witnessed the man drag the blade across the other one's neck.

I knew that the murderer heard me when he turned around. I covered my mouth with my hand desperately trying to hide the sound of my breathing.

Then there was another sound. Turning around I could see a few men marching into the area. They were all carrying swords. Clearly they knew what had just taken place.

I wanted to shout to Dante and run to him, but I was able to remember myself. My plan was to slowly make my way back to the party before an altercation took place. This way I would be able to remain out of sight.

Just as I was about to move, a hand caught my arm.

"Going so soon my little _astronomo_?" I could not believe my ears and as long as it took me to comprehend just who it was I was hearing, he already had me in his iron grip.

"Dan-" I began, but Auditore covered my mouth with a gloved hand before I could continue.

It did not matter, my brother had heard my cry for help. The entourage turned in our direction. There were four young men, about my brother's age, all carrying weapons. I suddenly had hope.

"Let her go!" my brother yelled.

"Or what?" asked my captor flippantly.

"Or I'll behead you and parade that disgraceful head on a spike," he answered.

They began moving toward the pair of us. Then I felt something cold against my neck. I could feel Auditore yank my hair down so my neck was more exposed.

"Not so quickly now. Another step and I will slice her neck open. Perhaps I shall put an end to that shameless tongue of hers?"

"What do you want?" asked Dante.

"First, you put down your weapons. Next you give me the name of the head of the Remian clan and deliver him to me."

"Not possible," one of the other men quipped.

"How interesting," responded Auditore, moving the flat side up and down my neck. "Some would say that it is not possible for me to skin this Signorina alive, but unless you wish to find out, I suggest that you find him for me."

Slowly he began dragging me away. "You have five weeks to find and deliver the leader of the Remian Order."

"And I don't?"

My stomach churned as I heard the Auditore spit out his words. "If it takes you longer than that, I'll begin sending you little reminders. Perhaps a finger, or hand would persuade you to work faster. And do not bother trying to rescue her. If I see you anywhere near your precious _sorella_ I will not hesitate to kill her. You'll find her in the same predicament if you choose to tell anyone I've taken her. It is wise to keep this matter to yourselves Signori."

He laughed as he dragged me away from the garden, but not before calling "_Arrivederci_!"

As he dragged me outside of the estate I began making it difficult for him, wriggling and trying to get out of his grasp. His hands were firm on my arms as he held me still.

"Let me go you-" I felt something poke the skin of my arm.

And then my eyes closed.

*

(**Ezio**)

The water in the canals always silted up this time of year. I pushed the oar farther into the water, pushing the gondola into the maze of streets. It was early morning by now. The sun was just beginning is ascent upon the Earth.

My cargo was not much. Just the girl and a few provisions.

Perhaps I had given too much drug the impudent wench which lay in the bottom of the gondola, still asleep. Her face was still peaceful, but the paint she had used on her face for the party the previous night was slowly rubbing off. Her hair was a knotted mess of curls.

I was surprised that she still had things to say to me before I decided to drug her. The girl did put up a fight. Alas, it was in vain.

A light fog had settled over the water, making everything seem more eerie than it was. I wished Leonardo was here at least. His light chatter did comfort me every now and then.

I yawned and pushed the gondola father into the fog. The usual melancholy the city gathered this time of year weighed heavy on the water.

I smiled. This was Venice though, the whole city seemed to be wrapped in sadness. I covered the girl in my white assassin's cloak and took a rest from rowing. Leonardo was to meet me here tomorrow. I sent a dispatch to him shortly before I fled. Of course, I had not expected the girl to come along.

Ah, well. Sometimes you cannot help the way things are.


	10. Waking

(**Leonardo**)

I always held a special place in my soul for Venice. The city inspired me and stepping into San Marco Square, I could feel the familiar spark ignite my veins. I wish I had my sketch book so I could record some of the sights which surrounded me.

I almost didn't notice Ezio approaching me. I could tell something was bothering him before he opened his mouth.

"Good morning friend," I greeted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's nice in Venice, is it not?"

"I suppose so," he replied, his mouth set in a firm line.

We began walking to a more secluded section of the courtyard. "What is it now, Ezio?" I asked, lowering my voice and fearing the answer.

"The girl is here," he said gravely.

"Which one?" I questioned.

He folded his arms. "Really, Leonardo, now's not the time," he retorted, sounding annoyed.

"Oh," I began chuckling, "sorry. Which one are we talking about?"

"The DeMarco girl," he answered.

I could feel my throat seize up. "You mean Sonia?"

He nodded. "I didn't expect to take her here. But, well... things escalated and-"

"My God. But, her father's the richest merchant in Tuscany. That man has power. If he finds you... he'll find me and-"

"Shut up. He won't come after us, I made sure of it."

"What do you mean you made sure of it? You really think he'll let his daughter fall into the arms of an-" I dropped my voice to a whisper "assassin?"

"Her father and brothers are all Remians. The entire family is in that group. It would not surprise me if the other rich families in that city are as well. I'm using her as collateral. They have to deliver the leader of the Remian Order to me if they wish to see her again."

He seemed sure of himself. It was clear that Ezio believed his plan was fool proof. I decided no to point out the obvious flaws in his moment of confidence. I followed him to a gondola.

"You certainly have a habit of getting your_ culo_ into trouble, don't you?" I quipped as he picked up an oar.

He smiled, but didn't answer straight away. "You should probably look her over, just to make sure she's alright. I had to use something to shut her up."

"Yes, that's fine. Where are we going anyway?" I questioned, admiring the tall stone houses reaching up on either side of us.

"To Signora Bepa's."

I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes. "Oh, _dio cane_."

*

(**Sonia**)

I could hear the soft voice coaxing me out of my slumber. It was soft and endearing. It reminded me of Ermina's voice when she was pleased with something. I smiled and attempted to open my eyes. It felt as though they had been sealed shut.

"Sonia." The voice was more persistent. "Sonia, wake up."

Then finally, finally my eyes opened.

The ceiling was different. That was the first thing I noticed. The wood above me was not akin to the kind in my bedroom. My heart began pounding. I tried to sit up, but hands pushed me down.

"Let go of me you _figlio de troia_!" I yelled.

"Do you hear that mouth, Leonardo?" came that familiar voice from a darkened corner of the room.

My eyes connected with his and immediately I felt hot hatred heating my blood. "You!" I screamed. "You took me here you-" curses began tumbling out of my mouth at an alarming rate, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Sonia... Sonia, you have to let me look at you." Leonardo DaVinci's voice was slightly calming as he peered over me. I was taking in heaving breaths, I could feel myself sweating, the cool breeze blowing in from the open window washed over my skin. I shivered.

"Hush now child, relax," DaVinci commanded in his soothing voice. I closed my eyes.

I could feel his hands poke and prod me, but only slightly. I wondered what father would think now. He would be rising, only to find me gone. I pictured him sending out a search party to try and find me. What happened in the moments leading up to my capture? Wasn't Dante there? Yes, Dante would find me... he'd know where to find me.

"Take in a deep breath," Leonardo instructed.

I tried to, but I could feel the heavy corset restraining me. I sat up and took in my surroundings. The room was almost bare except for a washstand, a chair and the bed I was sleeping in. There weren't even curtains to cover the windows.

I could hear the sound of water sloshing. There was only one city in Italy which could justify that particular sound.

Despite my assumptions I asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in Venice, Signorina," answered Leonardo.

At that moment a nursemaid walked in. She was carrying some clothes and a bucket of water. "Signora says I am supposed to help the lady up here get dressed."

"Yes, of course," Leonardo said, pushing Auditore out the door.

As soon as they were gone I began stripping myself of the previous night's clothes. The maid helped me out of my corset and I noted some bruises which formed from wearing it for too long. My sides ached and a nasty rash had formed from where Auditore had drugged me.

I wiped my face and body with the wash cloth and then put on the kirtle the maid had brought me. She braided my hair for me and I wrapped a scarf around my locks to hold it all in place.

I smiled in gratitude. "Thank you. Would you mind telling me where I am exactly?"

She scoffed at me. I was taken aback. That was not proper handmaiden behavior. "You're at Signora Bepa's, mum," she said.

"Oh, is Signora Bepa a merchant of some sort?" I began, thinking out loud to appease myself.

The girl laughed loudly. "Well, I suppose so. If you consider the business of flesh similar to selling other sorts of goods."

My stomach twisted. "You are telling me that I'm staying in a b-brothel?" I could hardly force the word past my lips.

"A whore house, prostitute villa, many words for it mum," the maid mentioned non-nonchalantly. She paused and looked up at me, "I must say miss, I am surprised. Ezio told the girls here last night that you were coming here to find work."

The maid flinched as I threw the nearest vase and screamed.

*

(**Ezio**)

The streets of Venice were busy as I walked to the meeting place. I had asked Leonardo to contact one of Hobbes' messengers before I (or we) fled to Venice. It appeared as though Hobbes had connections all over the city. It was easy to get in contact with him.

I spotted him in a secluded corner. He began walking up to me.

"My master is impress Signore. Bernardo Cardonne was a high-ranking member of the Remian Order," the messenger explained.

"Tell your master that he did not hire a fool," I responded.

The young man nodded and handed me an envelope. "In there you will find payment and another list of members who need to be... exterminated. _Buona fortuna_ Signore Auditore."

I watched him walk away and blend in with the crowds filling Venice. I tore open the paper. Clutching the coins in my hand, I read the list of people I was commissioned to kill.

At the head of the list read the name _Luca DeMarco_. Just below his, the name _Dante DeMarco_ was scratched in as well.

**Author's Note**

Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry if some behavior seems OOC, I promise everyone will begin to seem like their normal selves soon enough. Just getting to the story arc, the rest should be quite fun to write. Until next time,

Briar.


	11. Conflict of Interests

*

The young woman opened her eyes slowly as the first signs of dawn peered through her window. She stretched her arms and yawned. Her elbow connected with the fleshy forearm of last night's visitor. She was bewildered.

Her customers left before she woke.

Then she felt a warm wetness gathered at the end of the bed. Sitting up suddenly, she gathered the sheets, trying to find where it was coming from. But, as she did this, she noticed her hands were leaving red prints as they scoured the blankets.

Lifting up her palms she could see dried, red blood contouring the lines in her hand. Reaching to her head, she could feel dried blood there too, making the strands of her dark hair stick together.

There was no wound on her body, nor orphus that could have caused the bleeding.

She reached over to the body beside her and rolled it over on its back. It was then that she could see where the blood had originated from; in a gaping gash, ground across the magistrate's neck.

*

(**Ezio**)

The rooftops in Venice, I found, were more difficult to navigate. Not because of their geography. No, Venice in that respect was simple. The villas and houses were plastered so closely together and some of the canals were narrow enough to leap across.

But people here have an affinity toward sitting on their roofs. I had to be more cautious about being seen. It took longer.

My feet touched ground at Bepa's and I allowed myself to relax.

My body was always tense after a kill. The rush that swept through my veins caused my muscles to clench and become more aware of my surroundings. It was only when I reached where I knew I would be safe, did I allow myself to breathe.

I threw back my hood and made my way down the stairs, passing a few maids. Below, most of the girls were still sleeping, exhausted from the previous night's activities.

Walking down into the scullery, I noted that there was no sign of Sonia. Not paying it much mind I wet a cloth and set to work cleaning my blades.

"Good morning!" It was Leonardo from behind me.

I turned around to greet him. "Hello friend."

The inventor smiled and came over to stand beside me. "I see you've been busy," he quipped lightly.

"And your being here this early in the morning... I can only assume the same," I retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "I got up early to come and see how you and the girl were. Do you mind if I hold that for a moment?"

I nodded and handed him the blade. He turned it over in his hand. "These are heavy, no?" he questioned, handing the knife back to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess."

Leonardo nodded, "I've been experimenting with different metals lately. I have a blacksmith friend here, in Venice. Do you mind if I attempt to make you a lighter weapon."

"It matters not to me Leonardo. Really, you don't have to-"

"No, it is not a problem. I was just beginning to combine-"

"Two noblemen at my house in the daylight... an odd gathering to say the least." The voice came floating down from the stairwell. It belonged to the madame of the house.

Signora Bepa had a feathery voice that carried nicely through the air. She was an older woman, but one who never lost her elegance.

She was a good friend to have in Venice. The woman had connections and never forgot a face that came into her house. She could find anyone in this godforsaken maze of a city.

"Good morning Signora," I greeted, kissing her hand. Leonardo followed suit.

"The two of you must be hungry, come upstairs and breakfast with me. It appears as though we have much to discuss."

The three of us gathered in the kitchen. Light had fully broken and the brothel was humming with activity. Some of the girls had risen and were walking about dreamily clad in loosed corsets and kirtles. I could see Leonardo keeping his head down and trying desperately not to stare.

"Well," said Bepa as she sat down, "really, I don't know where you found _this_ one Ezio. She certainly is unique."

"You mean the girl? Oh she-"

"Hasn't come out of that room for the past two days. Are you sure she's all right?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Bepa repeated herself, "She's locked herself in that room. Hasn't eaten anything either."

I glanced over at Leonardo. He looked over at me, a worried expression on his face. Getting up from the table, I started toward the staircase, ignoring Signora Bepa's advisement against it. Once I reached the third level of the brothel I began striding toward the door at the end of the hallway.

There was a maid at the door, trying to get in.

"Ciao Signore," she said, curtseying.

"How long have you been at this?" I asked, turning the doorknob in vain.

"About half an hour," she answered.

"Half an hour?"

The maid nodded.

I banged my fist on the thick wooden plank. "Sonia! Open the door!" There was no answer. Again. "Open the door!"

Then finally there was a voice from inside. It muttered something and the words fell flat against the door. "What?"

"Go away!" the voice repeated, shrill and threatening.

"Come out here! I wish to speak with you!" I yelled back.

"No!"

"I'll break down this door!" I warned.

"I'd like to see you try, you incompetent..." she began swearing and continued speaking, but I remained unconcerned with her words. Turning to the maid I smiled warmly at her and told her to move back a few steps.

Leaning back I thrust my weight into the door and the lock broke easily. When the dust had settled I could see Sonia staring with wide eyes at my figure in the threshold.

"Oh... _Dio_, you actually..."

I walked toward her. She was in the bed, sheets twisted around her body. Grabbing her wrist, I forced her up and began leading her downstairs.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Not until you eat something," I answered as calmly as possible.

"I don't have to do anything you say! And I am certainly not going anywhere with _you_!"

Turning back to her I said, "You are not in the position, may I remind you, to be making any bold statements."

Winding her arm back, I caught her wrist as it threatened to assault my face. I flinched as she spat in my face. I pushed her up against the wall, holding her hands above her head.

"I hate you," she slurred through clenched teeth. "When Dante finds you he'll-"

"He won't find me. And he won't find you either. Knowing your brother he's probably rejoicing your leave," I replied.

"You ignorant _cafone_! Someone needs to deflate that head of yours!"

"And someone needs to teach you a lesson, _principessa_."

I could feel a hand on my shoulder draw me back. Bepa's easy voice came fluttering over my head and into mine and Sonia's ears. "Ah, I see Ezio has drawn you out of hiding. I suspect you are quite hungry. Please, let me bring you downstairs... and perhaps get you a dressing gown."

The two of us suddenly realized that she was wearing only her corset with the laces undone. Turning red, she covered her chest with her arms and spun around. Taking a deep breath, I retreated downstairs and passed Leonardo, who was still seated at the table, oblivious.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Out," I answered, slamming the door behind me and stepping into a gondola.

*

(**Dante DeMarco**)

"Where has he taken her?"

I don't think father had fully understood my story. I had recounted it to him several times and always it was the same question.

"Father, I do not know. I have contacted the rest of the guild. Remians everywhere are searching for her and the Auditore. I will come to you first with any new information I receive."

I went to stand by the window. Taking in a lungful of the sweet air, I sighed heavily.

"Dante, never underestimate the enemy. That man is capable of a good many things. If he is anything like his father, he'll not be easy to find. Hobbes has him well protected too. Now with the magistrate's death, we can expect an outcry from the guild," my father wore on.

"Father, an outcry is exactly what we need! We cannot hope to find them unless we pool our resources. The Romulans may be hard to find, but they are smaller in numbers. They will be easier to eliminate than maggots."

I pointed to the map spread out on my father's desk. "Find the carcass," I explained, pointing to the archaeological site which was represented by a large red blot, "and we find the colony."

My father looked up at me. I could tell he was worried about my sister.

"Don't worry about Sonia, _padre_, she knows how to take care of herself," I reassured him.

"It's not Sonia I'm worried about," he replied.

I nodded my head. "I understand. But, we'll be finding them soon enough. I've contacted the Grand Master. He is due to arrive in two weeks, and then-"

My father took the knife from his belt and drove it into the stain on the map, "We'll bring them out of the holes they live in."

**Author's Notes**

Thanks for reading! I know, this chapter seems a little fluffy, but I have to set up some of the relationships and crises for the next chapters. Please review and hopefully you'll stay tuned for the next chapters. Until next time

Briar


	12. Torture

(**Sonia**)

I detested Venice from the moment I pushed onto the streets. Signora Bepa suggested that I put myself to work to take my mind off of things. She also explained to me that I was to work to pay for my room. When I refused to sell my body in exchange for rent I was sent into the kitchens.

If only I would have stayed in France. I was favored there... by the Queen, by the scholars, by a few of the men...

"Watch yourself!" a gruff stranger warned as we knocked shoulders in the market place.

Snapping out of my short reverie I tried to remember what Melania sent me out for. _Eggs, sugar, apples, salted pork..._ closing my eyes I searched my mind for the list she had told me. I wrote down the items she wanted, but I had lost that in the chaos of the Saturday crowds.

I kept up a steady pace as I marched through the streets, passing vendors as I desperately called to mind the list. _Flour_. I could feel relief wash over me as I remembered the missing item. Quickly I made my way over to a vendor, bags of heavy flour piled high on his cart.

"How much?" I asked.

He mumbled out a price and digging into my purse I handed him the coin he asked for. In exchange he handed me a sack, which seemed to add an extra twenty pounds to my burden. Grunting I threw the sack over my shoulder and continued on.

I was huffing by the time I was half-way to the brothel. Leaning against a wall, I could feel my eyes begin to prick with tears. Ashamed at my behavior I quickly tended to them, wiping my eyes before I fully began weeping.

Then I noticed her. A small, ancient woman was beside me, sitting against the stone masonry a spread of herbs lined before her. She wore a tattered, ill mended shawl and a scarf covered her withered head. I immediately felt stupid for my actions. The life of a low-stationed person was a harsh reality for me to accept.

Overcome with pity, I knelt down beside her and offered her an apple.

Smiling she nodded and took it. I stood up and prepared myself to lug the heavy flour away, but I could feel my hand being grabbed. Looking down I saw the old woman had taking my hand and opened my palm.

"Two sons," she told me. "Two sons born of an eagle. But, before you birth them there must be acceptance. Stop fighting your destiny girl, if you do not, then you will die."

Frightened, I ripped my palm from her hand and dove into the crowds of people. The tears were threatening again. I squinted my eyes and took in a deep breath, attempting to force her voice from my mind.

_If you do not, then you will die_.

(**Ezio**)

I saw Sonia rushing through the streets, a look of horror painted on her features. I had been scanning the markets that morning, looking for another victim. Instantly I pushed my way toward her. I lost sight of her, until she pelted into me, knocking us both to the ground.

The wind was kicked out of my lungs. I drew in a large breath of air and latching onto her arm, I pulled her to her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going-" she stopped when she saw my face. The corners of her mouth turned down in a frown. "Oh well, its only you."

She knelt down and began picking up the fallen items. I also bent down and attempted to aid her. She slapped my wrist away. "I am perfectly capable," she explained with fortitude.

I raised an eyebrow as she tried to step away. Lifting the sack of flour from her shoulders, I could see her visibly relax. I could tell that she was grateful, but I decided not to point out that fact.

"Where were you coming from?" I asked.

"The flour merchant," she answered non-nonchalantly. She adjusted her head scarf as we passed a group of street performers. She stopped for a moment and observed them.

There were two players, one was the evil character, dressed in black clothes with a menacing mask and the other was a frail young virgin wearing revealing attire and her face covered with a white mask. The evil player was clearly assaulting the young woman.

The crowd booed loudly.

"He must have been a frightening flour merchant," I quipped, watching the performance unfold before us.

Looking over at me, she furrowed her brows, "What?"

I glanced at her, "You were running scared from something. What frightened you?"

"It was nothing," she said, rather wistfully, "just a trick of the light."

Suddenly, the young maiden player cried out for help. At the sound of her call, the third player appeared dressed in a long white tunic with a hood. He too wore a black mask, though it was clear that he was the hero of this particular tale. I smiled.

Sonia grimaced.

Turning on her heel she commenced walking.

I trailed after her, "I see the Signora has kept you busy."

"Yes," she answered, concentrating on dodging puddles and ignoring my words.

Finally we reached a quiet street. Stepping to the door of the scullery, she reached for the sack of flour. I handed it to her. She curtseyed out of habit and then opened the door.

"Wait," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"The inventor has been asking about you, do you want to come and visit him?"I asked.

"Asking about me? When?" she seemed intrigued, but suspicious of me. Her eyes narrowed.

"For the past few days. Put what you have in the kitchen and then come with me," I suggested.

She seemed ready to jump at my solution, but then her shoulders dropped. "No," she said, "I cannot. Signora Bepa would have my head if I did not finish my chores tonight.

"Oh, I'm sure she would forgive this one time," I said, smiling and grabbing her hand.

She seemed to hesitate. "You tell the Signora that if she has a problem, she can discuss it with me."

After several long seconds her features brightened. "Alright," she agreed, "but not for long."

(**Dante**)

The man's screams echoed off the stone as I walked through the corridor and into the cellar. The place stank of rancid clothes and rotting foodstuffs. I could feel my stomach lurch with each breath I took. My boots sloshed in putrid puddles as my servant lit another torch, shedding more light on the dank scene.

The man on the rack was young, though at first look, you'd never know it. He had been wrung out by the device, his chest rising in shallow breaths, his brow spurting sweat and blood.

"What has he said?" I asked.

"Nothing my lord. But, we caught him near Florence. He was fleeing to a small township somewhere outside the city walls," one my men informed.

Nodding I stepped closer to the man. "They tell me you are a Romulan messenger. Is that true?"

The man did not answer me.

"Tell me where they have taken her. I know you have contacted Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Tell me where he is."

My patience was wearing thin.

"Tell me where he is!" I yelled, hearing the magnificent echo which filled my ears.

Still there was no answer.

"Hand me the pliers," I instructed, holding out my hand. I tore off my doublet and threw it to my servant. Rolling up my sleeves I grabbed one of the messenger's disgusting feet and held it in my hands.

"Tell me where he is," I warned, "or I will personally remove each one of your toenails."

The man remained silent.

"Have it your way then," I spat bitterly. Holding the nail between the teeth of the pliers I wrenched it off the skin.

A deep, throaty scream rose up from the man's chest. He whimpered as blood dipped from the wound. I took in another deep breath and repeated the question.

No answer.

Again, I pulled on the next nail until there was another bloody gash. I could feel myself sweat. I wiped my brow impatiently.

"Where is my sister!" I screamed, filled with rage and frustration.

The room was thick with the awful smell and the silence from the onlookers. My eyes were wide, awaiting the response I was bound to hear.

The man paused, as though preparing his weakened body for the struggle to speak. "He lies," he began, with a hoarse voice and shaking tongue, "in a city submerged in water."

_Venice_.

Getting up from the stool, I threw the pliers down. Walking out, I nodded to one of the torturers.

"Kill him," I ordered.

(**Leonardo**)

The girl was tired. That much I was able to tell. There were darkened circles under her eyes. Her breaths were deep. Her shoulders shook slightly. Her eyes were red.

But, my God. She still had spirit.

I allowed Sonia to pour over my recent sketches of the human body I had done. She ran her finger over them with great interest. I put a bowl of soup beside her, but she was too distracted to eat. Ezio and I shared a bottle of wine, watching the sun set.

"What are you going to do with her?" I whispered to him, making sure she could not hear us.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever is necessary."

"Surely she cannot go home now. What, with her brother and father being Remians. Now you've really done it Ezio. The war between the two groups has only just begun... and the three of us are caught in the centre," I said, rubbing my eyes.

We stayed in silence for a few moments.

"I hope you have a plan," I said finally.

He smiled unassumingly. "Yes friend," he tapped his head with his forefinger, "it is up here... safe."

I knew that was a fancy way of saying that he had nothing. I closed my eyes and recited the _Padre Nostro_ silently. When I opened my eyes, Sonia was standing beside me.

"Signore, can you explain this to me?" she asked, sitting next to me, her skirts fanning around where she rested.

"Certainly my child," I responded, removing the charts from her hands.

She was inquiring about the basic organs, specifically the lungs. I explained to her what their function was and how they looked in the greatest detail possible.

"And you have touched them?" she asked, her eyes widening.

I smiled, "Yes. I have cut open the chest cavity myself. The tissue is quite elastic-like, if you would believe it. In fact, I understand that a colleague of mine has just come into possession of a body. If you would like to come with me tonight and see it, I'm sure that-"

"No," Ezio interjected firmly. "There will be none of that."

"Why not?" Sonia and I asked in unison.

"You," he said, pointing at me, "you know it is against church law to be doing such things. If you get caught they will execute you and not think twice about your genius."

"And you," he started, pointing to Sonia, "are too curious for your own good. Take my advice and read from his charts instead."

She looked hopefully at me, but I agreed with Ezio. "I'm afraid he may be right my dear," I sighed, "if they are going to parade a heretic's head on a spike, I prefer it to be mine."

She still seemed disappointed, but gave me a small smile anyway.

Glancing at the fading Sun, I added, "I'd best be going. I do not want to be late."

Ezio got up with me and walked to the door. "You can tell her to spend the night here if she likes. I probably won't be coming home until the next morning."

"Alright."

"And please try not to ruin the girl. She deserves more than an unexpected pregnancy," I added seriously.

He scoffed at my statement, "I wouldn't _dream_-"

"I may be many thinks friend, but I am not a fool. I saw how you were looking at her tonight. You like the girl, don't you?"

"You're becoming old- that's what's happening. Your mind is beginning to play tricks on you," he reasoned rolling his eyes.

"Well, I am already late. Good night, and stay out of trouble."

**Author's Note**

Sorry for not getting to update for so long. Things have been a little crazy lately, but I managed to steal a few moments away here and there to do some writing. We're getting close to the story arch, and I'm so excited to continue on! Please review... I love hearing feedback.

Briar


	13. Murder

(**Ezio**)

I waited for a few moments at the door after Leonardo left, pressing my hand against the wood. I swallowed, gathering myself. Then I turned and walked back to the balcony. Night had fallen, shadowing the city.

Sonia leaned against the railing, peering up at the skies.

"Have you always been this cruel? Or is it just a passing whim?" she spat as I joined her at the railing.

"I should think it would depend on who you talked to," I said, flicking a loose pebble off the railing and watching it fall into the canal beneath us. The ripples disrupted the perfect reflection of the moon on the murky water. A distant gondolier sang some ballad of lost love, his voice echoing through the maze of streets.

She shook her head, and snorted ruefully, "Do you have an answer for everything?"

I shrugged, "Usually."

She didn't answer. Instead she peered up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She glanced over at me and then back up at the sky. "The three stars across are his belt, two above are his shoulders and below are his knees. You can even see the sword," her fingers traced the outline of the constellation.

"Orion," I said, staring up at the pattern of stars.

"Precisely," she agreed. Then she added, "I suppose you expect to see yourself up there, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" I inquired, leaning on the railing and peering at her.

"I mean," she began sarcastically, "what with all of your heroic antics and all, shouldn't the gods make a portrait of you in the heavens?"

I chuckled, deciding not to respond.

She seemed frustrated, "And yet he remains silent."

We both did not speak for a few moments, watching the night stretch on before us, swallowing our words. I bit the inside of my cheek. _Should I tell her?_ I thought, in a moment of stupidity. No, she would not take it well...

"Why do you do it?" she burst out suddenly. "Why do you kill people? Doesn't it disgust you? How can you even _sleep_ at night?"

"Which one do you want me to answer?" I asked, and I was not being facetious.

"Oh, never mind. I can see that I am clearly not going to receive an explanation," she reasoned, leaning her head on her hand and sighing deeply.

"There are many reasons..." I began, and she glanced over hopefully. "Not the least of which includes having the opportunity to kidnap pretty women," I teased, tapping her nose lightly.

She blushed, and flustered turned away from me. "I have to go," she said, preparing to leave, "goodnight Signore."

"Wait," I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into me. "Sonia, there is something I should tell you."

Her eyes widened and she questioned softly, "What is it?"

Immediately I crushed my lips against hers. She tried to pull away, but I snaked a hand through that mop of hair and gently encouraged her. Suddenly she pressed her body flush to mine and a delicious longing began to ache within me. But as quickly as she had kissed she pulled away, and a furious hand met with my cheek.

The slap was so loud, I could hear the echo bounce off the water. Then, for good measure, she wound her other hand and slapped the other side of my face.

In a flurry of servants skirts she bounded away, leaving me alone. Rubbing my sore face, I could not help but smile. I licked my lips, reminding myself of how she tasted. I chuckled. The slap had been worth it, I concluded.

I leaned up against the water and whistled a low tune, ridding my face of the ridiculous grin.

(**Sonia**)

I hated the streets in the dark. I felt nervous, afraid of being alone here. A few old men, resting against the outside walls of taverns whistled to me. I desperately ignored them, hurrying along.

I rubbed my lips together. _Stupid... that arrogant, stupid..._

"Sonia!"

The voice was nothing more than a whisper, but I stopped dead in my path. I swallowed hard.

"Dante?" I questioned, afraid almost, of the answer.

Turning around I saw him standing there. He was half-covered in shadows. But, even then I could recognize the shape and likeness of my own brother. Attempting to control my sobs I rushed toward him, pulling him in a tight embrace.

He groaned, putting most of his weight on me.

"Brother, whats the-"

Straightening his body up I could see my hands cloaked in a dark substance. Then the wretched smell invaded my nostrils.

Blood.

"Good Lord," I murmured, finding that both of my arms were covered in blood. His blood.

I was not strong enough to support my brother's weight. I leaned him against the ally way, trying to find the source of his bleeding. I could feel tears begin to well in my eyes. I wanted to brush them away, but before I could they were already cascading down my cheeks.

I knew how to curtsey and the steps to every dance, but I could not stop Dante from dying.

"Tell me," I choked out, forcing myself to remain clam, "tell me what to do Dante."

His voice gurgled with every word, "P-press the w-wound."

I found the gash on his side and pressed my hands tightly to it. My breaths were becoming shallower, but at least I was helping the situation. I felt hope for a moment.

He was smiling down at me, "I am so happy you are alright."

I smiled through my tears, putting on my best show... trying to lighten the circumstance.

Then suddenly, and with a loud _thunk_ an arrow pierced his chest.

(**Ezio**)

I knew she was in trouble. The scream was hers. I should have went with her back to the brothel. Now the bloody wench had gone and gotten herself into another mess.

Honestly, I was tiring of saving her.

But, then I caught a glimpse of an archer on a nearby rooftop. He regarded me and we stayed like that for a few moments. The frantic yells from below drew my attention downward, but for a few seconds I was torn between chasing the unknown murderer or helping the wounded.

I jumped down into the narrow ally way.

Sonia was leaning over her brother. Walking toward the two I pulled her off of him.

I thought he had died, by a struggled breath lead me to believe otherwise.

"Dante DeMarco, did your master receive word of my request?" I could hear Sonia mention something erratically, but I paid her no mind.

The man would not offer up any information about who he was working for. Perhaps it was better if he just expired. One of the tasks Hobbes put me up to would be finished. Maybe one of our own had killed the Remian.

"Pietro Fontana..." he said and I suddenly felt my heart skip.

Fontana... was that not on the list of names Hobbes had given me. Was he not a-

"R-Remian," Dante choked, blood spluttering out of his mouth.

Remians were killing their own now. But, that made almost no sense. The DeMarco family was powerful. They had money and political friendships and various ways to persuade important people.

Just then Sonia's frantic voice broke my thoughts. "You fool! Help him!" she yelled, still managing to sound indignant despite the situation.

I gathered the man in my arms and proceeded to carry him. Sonia had the good sense not to question where I was taking her brother. Instead she trailed along, holding his head and whispering things to him. Closing my eyes I tried to remember where Leonardo said he had been going.

I had only been to their secret conference room before. It was cleverly hidden amongst Venice's older buildings. Biting my lip, I re-traced the steps, desperately hoping at the same time that whoever had gotten to the DeMarco was not also tracking us as well.

Eventually we reached it.

I did not bother trying the secret knock. I had lost the combination of sharp raps a long time ago. Instead I threw my weight against it and to my surprise it opened. I staggered into the dimly lit room, knocking over a few chairs.

My eyes lifted to find about six men all staring in confusion at me. Sonia was the one to break the silence. "M-my brother," she attempted to articulate, "please, you have to help him."

"Here," Leonardo shot up, eager to help, "lie him on this table."

A few other scholars cleared the table. I could hear a glass break as I deposited the man's figure onto the table. Judging by the way he fell, I could already tell that he was dead. Sonia's eyes widened in horror as she too, took in this scene.

"Dante!" she screamed, latching onto his frame.

"Get her out of here!" Leonardo commanded fiercely.

Ripping her off the body I carried Sonia out of the room. She did not fight me this time.

(**Leonardo**)

Dante DeMarco. I almost did not want to aid the man. He was the enemy. Yet, as my friend passed me the bottle of distilled alcohol, I found myself not caring anymore.

I poured the liquid over the wound, not eliciting any response. As I observed the large gash in the young man's side, I saw that it had ceased bleeding. I was too late.

Then, there was a long, drawn out breath and a tender, weak sound that rose from the man's chest. For a moment I dismissed it as the body taking its natural process after death. Instead a name poured from his mouth.

"Fontana."

(**Author's Note**)

I haven't updated in a while, I know. I've been very busy with school and working two jobs. Luckily the story is moving along and soon enough we will reach the main story arc. Keep reading an reviewing!

Briar


	14. Revenge

(**Ezio**)

I had given her my cloak to sleep in. She was exhausted, her eyes red and swollen from tears, her rib cage sore from sobbing. In her hysteria she had torn off her clothes down to her undergarments. She told me that she did not was to be clothed in her brother's blood.

So, I offered her my cloak.

And in the morning, when I woke, she was gone.

The details of the previous night had become hazy, as though a low fog had settled over my memory. I remembered making it back to Signora Bepa's, shoving our way past the drunken guests and up to her room. Sharing some heavy liquor to rid ourselves of the feeling of death, me offering her the cloak.

Sitting up, I coughed a little, still slightly drunk.

I staggered over to the wash basin. There was no water in it. Instead, it was filled with the bloody garments she had to effortlessly torn from her body. The musky scent of the blood made my stomach churn, I swallowed back vomit as I tried to compose myself.

There was a knock at the door. Not thinking twice, I opened it... my clouded mind assuming it would be Sonia returning.

Instead it was Leonardo. "Where is she?" he asked, working himself into his own hysteria.

I motioned for him to stop speaking. "You're loud," I explained.

"You're drunk," he told me, entering the room.

I heard him gasp loudly, "_Dio santissimo_! What have you _done_?"

"Nothing!" I called back, my voice hoarse.

"I told you to look after her, not... _ruin_ her!"

Oh. _Oh_.

"No, no Leonardo... nothing happened," I told him, speaking seriously. I could see that it was not hard for him to think that though. The bed was in a mess and some spare pieces of clothing were lying around the room.

He put in his head in his hands. "I was worried this would happen," he muttered to himself.

"What would happen?"

He looked over at me, clearly frustrated. "Have you not pieced this together yet?" he questioned, raising his voice.

I was startled. I had never heard my friend yell at me like this. It was... unnerving.

"He gave me a name last night before he died-"

"Pietro Fontana," I finished, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Leonardo nodded. "That man is a Magistrate from Rome. He works very closely with the Vatican to ensure that religion is competently worked into regular law. Fontana could have us all executed with the bending of his little finger... and he's the head of the Remian Order."

"Oh, _Dio_," I breathed. "But, how were you able to find that out?"

Leonardo nodded, taking a seat beside me. "I was able to piece the facts together. I had known Fontana had participated in some ancient orders already, and when Dante mentioned his name last night, my fears were confirmed."

"But, then who killed Dante?"

"A Remian, I am sure of it."

"How?" I asked, feeling stupid for not figuring the puzzle on my own.

"The arrow which got him was of Remian quality. Plus the markings on it were heavy with serpents, a sure sign that there were Remians afoot."

"Serpents?"

"Yes, the Wolf represents the Romulan Order, the Serpent represents the Remian Order."

"It still does not make much sense. I had guessed as much last night that it was a Remian that killed Dante, but why would they go to so much trouble to silence one of their own?"

"Dante was a liability. His family was losing stature, his sister kidnapped by Romualns. He trotted in dangerous territory by venturing to Venice. Other than that, there are still details to be discovered. Now, I am afraid that he has brought the great Pietro Fontana to Venice."

My heart began beating wildly in my chest, "Is he here now?"

Leonardo only had to nod, "And he ready to tear down the city trying to find Hobbes and the rest of the Romulans. We have just been drawn into a battle, my dear friend, one that has drawn more blood over the past centuries than we can even begin to fathom. This is not the same as those petty matches you have with Templars. This is war."

"We have to find Sonia," I rationalized.

"With your cloak missing, her knowledge of her brother's murderer, and Pietro Fontana in the city I'm surprised that you're even suggesting she'll be difficult to locate."

(**Sonia**)

This was hard. And yet, somehow he managed to make every jump look so effortless.

I staggered to my feet after a leap off a rather large building. My knees were aching and back was sore. My chest binding was beginning to restrict my breathing as well. I could feel myself to begin to perspire beneath my cloak. Well... _his_ cloak.

It smelled of him. Of wine and Tuscany. My eyes burned and I fought back tears. Now was not the time for weakness. The cross bow I had stolen now weighed heavy on my back. It was far to San Marco Square and all I really longed for was to collapse and weep until I was dry and shriveled.

Did father or my brothers even know about Dante's passing? No. I would have to be the one to tell them.

A stray tear found its way down my cheek. I brushed it away and then remembered what I had to do. My teeth gritted as I ran and leaped over another roof top. It was exhilarating, this feeling and as I pushed my grief low in my gut I recalled the man I had promised my brother's spirit I was going to kill.

Pietro Fontana.

I had known that man since I was a little girl. And when Dante murmured his name last night, a realization had hit. I knew he was the man who murdered my brother.

The Fontana's had always been a wealthy family, they vacationed in Tuscany and did much business with my father. I gritted my teeth as I pictured them sharing pleasantries and speaking cordially about the weather. Though, I had yet to condemn Fontana to a motive for killing my brother; in passing I had convinced myself that it must have been jealousy.

_Yes, that was it: jealousy_.

Oh, how I _hated_ him. I made another jump, the crossbow that I had drawn across my back slammed into my spine. I shifted, trying to rid myself of the scraping metal and wood. I wiped the sweat from my brow.

_Maybe I should just turn back_, I thought.

I wrestled with this idea for a moment. No, be brave Sonia. Curtseys and needlework were easy. I was good at not being conspicuous, not taking risks. For a moment I would have to be bold. I needed to summon my courage.

_Dante would do it for me_, I reminded myself for the millionth time._ He would do it for me._

It had been simple to discover where Fontana would be coming in. Since Venice was surrounded by water, he was arriving on one of his private boats in the harbor. I heard some of the brothel girls whispering about his stay in Venice.

A man like Pietro Fontana seemed to bring good fortune to the places he visited. But, I knew that he carried with him a grim purpose. Did it matter to him that my brother was dead?

I choked back another sob. Now was not the time for girlish emotions.

The cloak was ill-fitting, but it would have to do. The closer I got to the harbor, the louder the blood in my ears pumped. I was certain the people below could hear it roaring through my veins. Was this what it was like to be an assassin?

Eventually, I reached the massive docks. Perched on a rooftop, I flattened my body against the tiles. I noticed in that moment that the air was slightly cooler. Summer was coming to a close.

I slowly drew the crossbow from around my body. My hands were shaking so violently, I almost could not place the arrow on it properly. I readied my nerves and took several, long breaths. Closing my eyes, I pictured Dante's face in my mind... the shining brown eyes and boyish features.

My grip on the weapon steadied and I became almost perfectly still.

Then, I saw him. He was exiting the ship as though he were the Emperor of Rome himself. He carried himself with such pride, it was hard not to regard him as someone of importance. He wore deep red cloaks and a black cape. He lifted a jeweled finger and motioned to the guard for something.

Now was my chance.

I had only used a crossbow once in my life. I tried to remember how the contraption worked. Suddenly, an arrow loosed and to my dismay, it made a large arc and then came to rest in the sand. I immediately pressed my body onto the roof, clamped my eyes shut and waited for sudden death.

It never came.

Slowly, I allowed my body to relax. Peering up over the roof, I could see that the scene carried on below as though nothing had happened. I prayed the Padre Nostro silently as I knocked another arrow and took my aim at Fontana himself.

It went wide, but instead embedded itself in one of his guards.

Then, everything erupted into chaos. In the midst of it all, I knocked another arrow, beginning to get the feeling of what it was like to use the weapon efficiently.

This time, I allowed myself to sit up a little straighter. Then, I loosed the arrow. It flew into the leg of another guard standing next to Fontana. Then, more chaos. Again, I placed an arrow on the instrument and prepared to fire it.

This time, with more confidence I sat up straighter, and holding my breath, fired.

There was a loud_ thud_. Opening one eye I could see that my arrow had missed any potential target. Confused, I glanced down at the crossbow, only to find a large arrow protruding from my shoulder. Then the pain came. I wanted to desperately call out for help.

There was no time. Another loud _thud_ and an arrow had buried itself in my side. I coughed, and could taste blood beginning to seep into my mouth.

_Sonia!_

The voice echoed through my consciousness like an other-worldly being. It sounded like my brother, Dante. Perhaps he was beckoning me to heaven as well.

Closing my eyes, I allowed the blackness consume me.

(**Ezio**)

I was running through the streets to the harbor. Leonardo and I had decided to take different routes there. I kept my eyes up, hoping to catch a glimpse of her slight figure I my cloak. Several times my heart jumped as I believed a loose curtain or cloth billowing in the wind to be her.

Still, I pressed on through the morning crowds that had begun to form.

Bepa had informed us this morning that Fontana would be arriving by ship in the main harbor. It was smart of that man to place himself in such a busy place at a time that would be bustling with people. He was hiding in plain sight.

My feet pounded the ground until I reached my destination.

Slightly perplexed I glanced around. I had expected Sonia to be around here, but perhaps she had returned to her wits and returned to the brothel. Rocking back on my heels, I watched the magistrate step off the boat.

I sneered slightly. Rich men, they were all the same.

Then there was a quiet whistle and soft sound beside me. I looked over, and saw an arrow stuck in the sand. I gulped. So she _was_ here. And she had stolen my crossbow, the wench.

Scanning the rooftops I saw the tip of a white hood sticking out against the blue sky. There she was. I began walking toward the roof, hoping there was a lattice or some kind of mechanism I could use to climb up. Before I could make it up though, she had fired another arrow.

This time it met her target.

Then, the people began to scream. I had become immersed in an erratic crowd. A few people began pointing to random rooftops until there was another arrow fired.

Now, everyone had seen her, including Fontana's guards.

"No!" I tried to yell, pushing people out of my way.

But, I could already see the arrow flitting through the air so gracefully. It met its target. Sonia seemed to freeze, surprised herself. Before she could make a move to get away, another arrow had hit her. This time, it was deadly.

"Sonia!" I shouted as she began to fall.

Running through the crowd I managed to make it to the other side of the villa. There was a red stain on the roof where she had rolled off of it. My stomach turned as I saw she had landed in the canal. A red pool was seeping into the water, spreading ever larger.

Leaning over the side, I gripped the fabric of my cloak and hauled her up and over. I could hear the people racing toward us. I had to get the two of us out of here. Cradling her in my arms the long shafts of the arrow stuck out at an awkward angle, taunting me almost.

"Oh, God, not again... don't do this to me again," I breathed.

There was no time for prayer. Summoning my strength and checking my courage, I raced the two of us into a dark alley way, hoping to outrun Fontana's guards and death itself.

**Author's Note**

Whew, we're getting to the climax folks. It's been a bit of a bumpy ride, but I hope to finish everything in the next few chapters. I have been thinking that some things need to be carried over... into a sequel perhaps? Let me know what you think... Hope you're enjoying and send me some feedback!

Briar.


	15. Scars

(**Sonia**)

Dante always had the faster horse. I kicked wildly and urged the pony on. I had not yet graduated to a larger animal. The ornery brute threw its head in the air and bolted. I gripped onto its neck desperately attempting to stay on.

In a flurry of small dappled fury we passed the majestic legs of Dante's horse.

"Ha!" I yelled in victory.

It was short lived. Raising its back legs the pony threw me mercilessly to the ground. Plunging into the ubiquitous dirt which covered the vineyard I could feel the wind punch from my lungs. Rolling over I opened my eyes.

The sun burned them, I squinted. The sky was blue, a perfect, azure blue. My vision dotted for a moment. Then a large shadow obscured my view. It was my brother.

"What are you doing on the ground like that?" he asked indignantly.

I did not answer. Tears threatened to break my illusion of control. He gripped my wrist, pulling me up.

He huffed in a studious, superior air. "It's easy," he instructed, "take a breath and then stand up."

(**Ezio**)

Leonardo cleared off the table. "Here, put her here," he said hurrying to collect his medical instruments. He sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

Sonia groaned and wriggled as I lay her on the thick slab of wood. "Don't," she said, "please don't". The two of us ignored her pleas, preparing for surgery.

"Get the cloak off her," he told me.

"I can't," I explained, motioning to the arrow pinning the fabric to her skin.

"That will be the first one to go then," Leonardo said decidedly.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't do it, _please_!" she yelled, her eyes wide with fear and pain.

"If you don't let me, you will die," Leonardo did not have much patience for her.

Sonia skirted her arm away, wincing. My good friend looked at me, his stoic demeanor waning quickly. "Hold her down," he commanded.

I looked at the girl, and she shook her head. "Don't Ezio please," she whispered.

I walked closer to her and pulled off the hood. Sweat had caused her golden hair to stick to her forehead. I brushed it back. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Ezio, if I do not remove the-"

"Wait a moment Leonardo, if you please," I interrupted sternly.

There was quiet for a moment in the small, cramped scullery. In our haste we had no choice but to bring her to the kitchen of a friend of Leonardo's, a fellow scientist. It was dark and dank, blocking most of the outside light of the afternoon. A few candles had been lit, but they did little to help.

Her blue eyes welled with tears. "I'm so afraid," she whispered, and I knew that fear went beyond having the arrows removed.

"I know," I said, "but, you will get through."

Then I reached over her and, marshaling my willpower, held her arms firmly to the wood table. I closed my eyes as she screamed.

(**Sonia**)

Air filled my lungs. That was the first sensation.

Then movement. But movement pained me. I groaned as I lifted my body up on my elbows. I felt heavy, as though I were a sack of bones and skin. Lifeless, barely sentient. I closed my eyelids, trying to ebb the flow of memories as they flooded through my consciousness.

Swirling eddies of faces and words rained over me until I fell asleep again.

The next time I woke it was dark. I knew this because the window was open beside my bed. I was back in my room at the brothel. A sense of relief washed over me.

"Don't move," a voice near to me commanded, "you'll tear you're stitches."

I should've known he'd be there, cloaked in the usual darkness that seemed to surround him. I did as I was told, but wound the sheets more firmly against my body. I was not clothed beneath them.

Tossing the his white cloak on the bed, he said, "You owe me a new one."

Swallowing, I covered my eyes with my arm, "Please, just leave me alone."

"Don't be a fool," he said, seizing my wrist and hauling it away from my face. "Do you even know the consequences of your actions? The severity of what you've done? All of Venice will be looking for this now!" He gestured to the cloak.

"You don't understand!" I yelled back. "What would you have done? Stand there and watch as the man who murdered your kin got fatter with food and money? Living while your brother rots dead in the ground?"

I gripped my pillow as I raised my voice. Then, frustration and sadness washed over me again and I buried my face into the bedding. I screamed and beat my fist against the mattress not caring about the pain, or the fact that he was there, watching me fall apart.

"Hush now," he told me, gripping my shoulders.

Slowly my wails turned into quiet sobs. I could feel it leaving me now. The sadness was washing away through my tears, as though I was bleeding out toxins from my veins. His grip on me became tighter as my shoulders wracked with quick convulsions.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, "I'm so sorry."

I sat up and he collected me in his arms. I pressed my cheek against his chest, inhaling deeply, trying to calm myself.

"I did it too," he whispered against my hair.

"What?" I questioned.

"The men who killed my brothers, I've been chasing them too."

The sudden revelation surprised me. It would have never occurred to me that a jovial, vivacious young man like Ezio could be carrying the weight of such a burden. I looked up at him, he wiped a tear from my eye, but I could see that his own were now brimmed with them as well.

He forced a smile, "You are not the only one living with loss, my friend."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Some other time," he told me. "I'll tell you another time."

Then wrapping the sheets around my body, he lay me softly on the bed and then rose from it himself. "You should get some rest," he advised, turning to face the wall.

Staring up at the ceiling I watched as the lines blurred. I could not fall back asleep.

(**Ezio**)

I could not stay in that room. Not with her looking all vulnerable and naked like that. I did not trust myself.

I swallowed. The brothel was alive with activity that night. The walls were shining brightly, shadows of women and men dancing along them. I leaned against the door, then slid to the ground. I put my head in my hands, trying to rid myself of those images.

Them, the three of them. Hanging lifelessly.

"Oh, _Dio_," I muttered, some tears spilled. I wiped them away, embarrassed at myself.

I needed a flagon of wine... maybe two... maybe two whores to spend the night with and ease that annoying longing with rumbled in my abdomen.

"How is she doing?" asked a studious voice from above me.

"She's fine... a little shaken, but fine," I answered.

The inventor took a place beside me. He had a skin full of what I was guessing was alcohol. He passed some to me. I took it gratefully and gulped from the pouch.

I coughed loudly, my eyes watering once more. "What the _hell_ is this?" I questioned, trying to spit some onto the stone floor beside me.

"A little something I was trying to distill myself." I watched in horror as Leonardo poured the drink down his throat. "It takes a little getting used to," he admitted as his face wretched from the taste.

"Well, if you consider that mule piss something to get used too," I replied.

"I thought you could use it," he said truthfully, "you were deathly pale when I was pulling those arrows out of that poor girl's skin. Thank god you decided not to become a doctor my friend."

I closed my eyes. Yes, those were more images I needed to suppress. The sound of her flesh tearing, the awful smell of blood... like freshly sliced meat. My stomach revolted for a moment, and I was not sure if it was from the drink or the memories which had plagued me.

"If we live through this," I mumbled finally, "I am going to become a banker."

I could hear Leonardo choke on something beside me. I kept facing forward, tapping lightly on the ground beneath me.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the door. I was tired. My bones ached, my head was swimming and my eyelids felt heavy. I needed about two days of sleep to get myself back to normal.

Then suddenly someone tripped over my outstretched leg. I opened my eyes in surprise, trying to see who it could have been, but he was scampering down the hallway. Standing up, I caught a glimpse of one of the girls stepping out of her room, clothing askew.

"What's that all about?" I asked her.

She looked over at me and sighed heavily, "Said he had to go. His master wanted to leave early tonight."

I shot her a smile, "That is too bad Signorina... I'm sure he does not know what he missed."

She smirked. "Well, I hope he comes back again. He had enough money to buy all the girls in the brothel. I was surprised though. I thought that man-servants did not pocket that many ducats."

"You hear that Ezio?" Leonardo nudged my leg, laughing loudly, "It would seem that there is more money in serving than there is in banking!"

I laughed, but was annoyed at my loud, drunk companion. I kicked him discreetly in the hip, willing him to shut up. I could tell he was scaring the girl off and I certainly was not going to allow his muddled self to ruin my chances of a warm bed tonight.

"I should think it has more to do with the master," she said wistfully, gathering her skirts and preparing to go inside her room.

"Who was his master?" I questioned in genuine curiosity.

"Fontana... I think."

"Pietro Fontana?"

"Yes! That was it... Fontana's group was leaving tonight I believe. The poor dear, he was a good boy too... I'll miss him I should think..."

My stomach turned. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Tuscany I believe."


	16. Burning

(**Pietro Fontana**)

I plucked a spare piece of thread off my doublet and flicked it carelessly into the air. There was a loud buzzing beside my ear from a mosquito but I could not seem to point out the location of the bothersome thing.

"I don't care how you do it," I explained as calmly as I could manage, "you are to rid this godforsaken earth of the DeMarco family."

The ride to Tuscany had been long and uncomfortable. There was still much road ahead of us. I peered out the window at the sun rising above the hills. I cleared my throat and stared at the assassin seated in front of me.

He seemed reasonable enough to carry out the task. The DeMarco's had become a liability... Dante, that fool. He had compromised the brotherhood on his whims.

Now every last one was to be exterminated.

"It will be done," the man breathed.

I only smiled. Then with a loud thwack, I pressed the buzzing insect up against the window of the coach. It's entrails smeared across the glass, sullying the lovely sunrise.

(**Sonia**)

My eyes opened to the loud racket being produced by street vendors and gondoliers alike. Rubbing my eyelids I sat up in bed. The pain was bad, but not enough to keep me from standing up and dressing in a loose kirtle.

I gazed out over the water, chewing on a hangnail.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

It was Leonardo. His usual bright expression was replaced with one that was grim, solemn. He did not need to speak the words for me to know the message.

"He's left, hasn't he?" I voiced.

The scientist nodded. He came by me and shared my view of the streets and mazes of houses. Each ones held stories and for one foolish moment I wondered if any had stories like mine. I sucked in a breath of the stale air. My stomach wretched.

"Will he kill him?" I asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Yes, I suppose so," Leonardo said slowly.

I nodded and ran my finger along the wood of the ledge. It felt smooth under my skin.

(**Ezio**)

Morning had not yet broken. Dressed in dark clothes I made my way down the winding paths that wound themselves over Venice's worn body. I could hear the rustle of workers near the gates of the city. It was him, it had to be.

Clenching my teeth I leaped and latched on to a jutting beam. I crouched on the beam, trying to allow myself a better vantage of the scene unfolding before me.

Swallowing, I was able to make out the outlines of a carriage. The horses whinnied lightly, large puffs of air issuing from their nostrils. I pulled my hood up tighter over my head. There was shouting. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"Fontana needs his driver. We were supposed to have left thirty minutes ago."

"What did he look like?"

"Don't really remember. He was wearing a black manteau."

_Ah_, I thought to myself, _so that was the poor bastard I borrowed this cloak from earlier._

"_Vaffanculo_! I've been looking for him! Do you want me to materialize him out of thin air?"

The two men tried to remain calm, but I could tell that they were obviously full of panic. I jumped down from the beam as silently as I could manage.

"Shut up, did you hear that?"

I cursed to myself, but then decided to be bold. I hunched over slightly and dragged one of my legs. If it was a driver they needed, then I would be willing to provide. Stepping out into the light, I was relieved that one of them was able to recognize the cloak.

"You! _Cazzo_! Give us a goddamned heart attack instead next time," one man said with surprising eloquence as he dragged me up to the coach.

"_Si signore,_ it won't happen again," I said, keeping my face to the ground.

"Are we ready to leave?" another voice asked, and I recognized it. Fontana. I found to to spit over the side of the carriage.

The three of them paused to regard my behaviour for a moment, then continued on. "Is he as fast as he is vulgar? I cannot explain to you the amount of importance vested in this task."

"Yes, signore, he is perfectly competent."

"For your sake I hope he is," Fontana muttered, climbing into his carriage. Another person followed him in. Then the manservant was at my feet making sure I knew the way.

"As well as I know the _Ave Maria_," I assured him.

With a crack of the reins I sent the carriage flying down the road. The sun still had not broken yet. I would wait until dawn, I wanted to see his face before I killed him.

(**Sonia**)

I had not yet torn my stitches, though I was stretching them considerably. But, with him gone this was possibly my only chance. The horse had been fairly patient with me, but now it was beginning to become annoyed.

I hoisted myself up for the third time, gripping haphazardly onto mane and grunting. I threw my leg over its side and sat up. Looking down, I saw that I had not spilled any blood.

I had hope for a moment.

The dapple grey beneath me pricked its ears at the late morning rays yawning over the decaying buildings. The sky was blue despite the seemingly endless melancholy that was Venice. I would not miss this place. Not ever.

Tucking a stray piece of blond into my cap I hunched over to hide my more feminine features and squeezed the horse into a light trot. My heart rattled against my rib cage as I attempted to exit the city. The animal beneath me responded well, I would not have expected anything else from Leonardo's horse.

I left him a note, apologizing for stealing his horse. But, something told me that he wouldn't care...

As I crossed through the gates of Venice I stared down the road ahead of me.

I stuck my heels down and leaned forward, pressing my cheek against the steed's neck.

"Take care of me," I whispered into its mass of sweet smelling hair and pushed him into a gallop.

(**Ezio**)

It took all of my strength to halt those damned beasts. They screamed in protest as I gathered as much leather rein in my hand as possible. After a good morning run they did not seem the least bit impressed about stopping.

They skidded to a stop and I jumped off the driver's seat, pulling off the heavy monteau with it.

"What the-"

He had no time to finish his sentence. I slashed open his coat and drew some blood with it. He yelled in pain. I went in for another stab, but something caught me in the side.

Spinning around, I saw that the second passenger, who was cloaked in black, was staring back at me, a dagger at the ready. Another assassin. Mother of God, this had not been my week.

I kept my blade drawn and waited for a moment. The two of us were circling one another slowly. I was in no mood for this. He was slowing me down, ebbing me from completing my task.

He was the first one to make a move. He attempted a quick jab to my side, but I managed to dodge it. Spinning around I managed to get in a nice, lengthy slice to his arm. He yelled in pain. I stabbed him once more in his side.

My blades were short, but it did not take much to finish him. He staggered for a moment. I brought my blade up between his ribs and I could feel the tear of his muscles and tissues as I finished him.

I withdrew my knife and wiped it on my dark tunic. Turning around I saw that Fontana had now brandished his own weapon, but it was shaking in his hand.

"I would have thought that a man of your stature would have at least hired a _good_ assassin," I said, walking toward him.

He did not respond.

I slashed my blade over his wrist. His weapon fell to the ground. Pressing him up against the carriage I pressed my knife into his belly. Warm blood seeped out around the puncture mark. I asked him, mockingly, if he had any last words.

Much to my surprise, the old man smiled. His teeth were stained in blood. He began to laugh.

"What is it?" I spat, waiting to hear the answer.

"You bloody fool," he chuckled, "you're already too late."

(**Sonia**)

I was almost there. The morning hours had waned slowly into the afternoon. I was growing tired and I could tell that the horse beneath me was slowly growing exhausted. Nevertheless we trotted uphill, but I was not prepared to view the scene which lay before me.

There were two dead bodies laying on the roadside.

The horse picked up the scent of blood and I could feel his muscles bunch beneath me in a fit of nervousness. I stroked his neck, attempting to calm him.

"Easy," I murmured as I attempted to pass them.

Glancing over I could see that one body belonged to that of a young man dressed in black. Then I saw that Ezio had succeeded. A dark swelling produced itself in my chest as I passed my brother's murderer.

Feeling a new sense of redemption I pressed the horse into a canter.

(**Ezio**)

The ash from the fires had blown all over the countryside. I could tell they were fatal by the smell of burning flesh from a mile away. I coughed as I kicked the horse through the smoke. The carriage horse reared and screamed as people ran by, the dark soot coating their faces.

"Come on!" I hollered, digging my heels into its flanks and forcing it into the city.

I should have known. I should have _known_.

The DeMarco estate was not much farther. It lay on the outskirts of Tuscany. Perhaps it had not been touched. Perhaps this was all some large coincidence. My stomach twisted as I knew that my hopes were futile. The Remians had been here.

They had torn apart the city, killing everything in its path, raging fires and destroying whatever they could. The scenes were bleak and desperate.

Eventually I made it to the vineyards which surrounded the DeMarco Estate. To my great surprise, they were still intact. My heart swelled with hope.

Looking onward I saw that the home was lying listlessly on the hills, a slightly disturbing paradox to the horror happening around it. I galloped up to the unscathed house, afraid of what I would find there. Entering through the farmyard, I could see that there was no trace of life.

Everything was silent. No animals, no workers, nothing.

I dismounted, letting the horse munch on some hay that lay nearby. I walked through the quiet yard and into the scullery. I could not help but smile to myself, remembering that seemingly distant time when I caught her sneaking in from viewing the stars that one night.

Oh, how things had changed.

Then I heard a sickening, blood-curdling scream. It was one that sounded familiar.


	17. The Road

(**Sonia**)

I screamed. Blood.

I tried to wrench his body from the hooks. He was still breathing. I could feel the soft heaves in his chest. Even as I pulled his flesh from the restraints they had wrung through him. Like a fish caught on a hook.

For a moment I stopped. Long ropes of bile came up from my stomach and onto a puddle on the floor, mingling with the blood.

I screamed but this time it was hoarse.

Large hands gripped me. "We have to leave."

"No," I said, "I can't."

"They're setting the house on fire. There's no time left."

It was true, I could feel the heat begin to rise. Smoke began to fill the crowded room. It was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm... like those dance parties at the French court... when there were too many people in one room.

Oh, how I hated those.

But, I could not leave. Not without my father's body at least. The books and dresses and tapestries I could leave to burn... but not his body.

"I can't go," I told him.

"Yes you can," he told me, "yes you can."

Then a beam fell from above. The yellow flames began licking the ceiling. My father's body fell to the ground. I went to reach for him, but I was pulled away. Pulled away once more. I went to scream, but my lungs filled with air. This was too much.

All too much.

Then I was into the fresh air.

"Look at me," he commanded.

"My father wanted to be put in the ground," I told him. And it was true. My father hated the idea of being burned. _Ashes to ashes..._

"Sonia, listen to me," he told me, his grip on me tightening. "Listen to me now. You are going to get up on this horse and you are going to ride to Florence. It is not far from here. You will follow this road and when you reach Florence you are going to ride straight through the city until you come out on the other side. Keep following the road until you reach a smaller town. Follow the road until you reach a large house. Ask for Claudia and Maria. They will take care of you."

"Follow the road," I echoed.

He lifted me up and secured m on the horse. He knotted my fingers into the reins. My legs felt limp. He placed my feet in the stirrups.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find them."

"Are you going to kill them?"

"Yes."

"Ezio?"

"Yes?"

We looked at each other for a long while. "I can't remember what I was going to say," I told him truthfully.

"It doesn't matter. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes."

"Good then," he said, and then slapped the horse's haunches. I felt the animal lurch forward onto the road. I turned back to see Ezio staring at me, and the large plumes of smoke emitting from the house. And at that moment I knew.

I knew that this road would lead me away from my old life forever. And I would never come back.

(**Leonardo**)

Hobbes had summoned me into his offices at around noon. The morning had not gone well. The blasted girl had stolen my horse and was half-way to God knows where. I had no word from Ezio and Venice had been surprisingly more cheerful than usual.

There was a sickening stone resting in my stomach.

The guard allowed me into Hobbes' office. I was slightly shocked at how bare it was. There was a plaque with Romulan representations on it and a few tapestries, but other than that the room was bleak.

Hobbes motioned to the guard to leave us.

"I don't know if you have heard, my dear inventor, but it seems as though we have gotten ourselves into a slight situation."

He sipped his wine becomingly. He did not offer me any.

"Do you mean the Remians?"

"Yes. It seems as though they have declared war on us. Their first step was revenge against the DeMarco. Dante, that bloody idiot, has caused a rather disturbing series of events."

"They have brought the battle to public grounds," I concurred, folding my arms.

"Precisely."

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that question. I know that you are a man of a great many talents Leonardo DaVinci. The plan I have is one that will take a true Renaissance Man to complete."

His offer truly sparked my interest.

"Tell me."

(**Ezio**)

I raced up the stairs as soon as I heard her. How she got here, I had no idea but I was just about ready to kill her. How _dare_ she...

The horror of the scene that was suddenly laid out before me caused me to close my eyes and cover my mouth. The Remians had hung Luca DeMarco from a meat hook and clearly tortured him. On his chest, a large snake had been embossed.

The symbol of the Remian Order.

I saw the three of them out of the corner of my eye. When I turned around they had fled down the stairs carrying torches. They meant to burn down the estate.

Sonia was there, clutching his body and wailing. She then vomited. I walked over to her and gripped her shoulders, attempting to pull her away from the scene.

"We have to leave!" I yelled.

"No!" she screamed. "I can't!"

"Yes you can!" I tried to remain calm, but I could feel heat begin to warm the soles of my boots. We had to get out of here.

The crackling of flames was loud. "They're setting the house on fie! There's no time left!"

She would not budge. She glanced back at her father. "I can't," she whispered, "I can't."

I hugged her around me. "Yes you can," I told her, "yes you can."

There was a sickening crack from above as a beam fell to the floor. Fire began to surround us. Luca DeMarco's body was engulfed quickly by the blaze and the floor fell out from underneath his desk. Still holding onto Sonia, I jumped for the stairs and managed to scrape down to the entrance way.

Once I got her outside and she was thoroughly done coughing, I grabbed her face and forced her to make eye contact with me.

"Look at me," I told her.

She lifted her blue eyes up to me, but something was different in them. They were glossy, unresponsive and delicate. The spark had long since disappeared. I walked her over to the carriage horse, who was grazing at a safe distance from the burning home.

"My father wanted to be put in the ground," she whispered.

_As did mine..._ I wanted to tell her. Now was not the time.

I ran through a million different scenarios in my mind. She could always go back to Venice. Tuscany was dangerous, we couldn't stay here for the time being. But, then I remembered. Claudia and mother would take care of her.

It seemed too simple. I gave her the directions, pointing her to the road. Then, lifting her up and onto the horse, I made sure she understood where she was going. I wrapped the reins around her tiny wrists and fitted her small feet into the harness so they wouldn't slip out.

"Follow the road," she said.

"Yes," I answered adjusting the horse's bridle.

"Where are you going?" she asked me. I was surprised that she was speaking, but decided to answer.

My response was simple enough. "To find them."

Her voice was still soft as she asked, "Are you going to kill them?"

"Yes," I answered.

The horse's bit was set firmly in its mouth. I would doubt it would give Sonia any trouble. I had tired it out enough driving it to Tuscany and then riding it the rest of the way-

"Ezio?"

The use of my first name made me stop dead. She did not use my first name often; only in times of peril. I looked up at her and she was looking down at me. I like how it sounded on her lips. My heart beat quickened slightly.

"Yes?"

I wanted to reach up and clasp her hand. I wanted to brush back a wiry piece of her blond mane. I wanted to feel her body pressed up against mine again. Instead I kept my hands firmly on the piece of harness leather I was securing around the horse's barrel. I did nothing.

"I forgot what I was going to say," she said finally.

"It doesn't matter," I choked out. Then for good measure I added, "Do you know where you are going?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good then," I replied.

I looked her over once more, and then I sent her off cantering down the road. I watched her leave, riding off into my life again. And then I realized that maybe I didn't mind having her there.

But, watching the ash fall from the sky I knew that it was going to be a long and weary battle. It was one I was unsure whether I would win. The implications were enormous, the task tedious and I could feel myself growing weary.

Turning around I caught a glimpse of four dark figures setting fire to the surrounding vineyard. Drawing my hidden blade I went to finish what I told Sonia what I would do.


	18. Epilogue: Return

_O rose, thou art sick!  
The invisible worm,  
That flies in the night,  
In the howling storm,_

_Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy,  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy._

**William Blake**

_While I breathe, I hope_

**Latin Proverb**

**Monteriggioni, Autumn 1477**

I stared down at my needlework. It was a sorry and dejected piece of material. I had the incredible urge to throw it to the ground, burn it maybe. Monteriggioni was quiet that day.

I sighed heavily, looking around for a servant to boss, something more productive to do. Nothing.

"Ma!" I called, walking in through the kitchen.

She did not answer me. I tapped my foot, frustrated. Mother was sitting at the table, helping a worker pluck a goose. Feathers were everywhere. I had to step over them carefully as I walked toward her. Some caught on my dress despite my caution.

"Ma you should leave these activities to the people we pay them for," I scolded lightly.

She did not answer me.

Then there was shouting from outside. "What's all this about?" I yelled out the window.

Now the servants were ignoring me. But, I was able to see that their reasons for doing so were practical. A young woman had galloped into the yard. Her face was pale and sickly. She quickly fainted off the animal and onto the dirt.

I ran outside and elbowed my way past servants.

She was quite beautiful, around my age maybe, but I could tell that she was wounded. Looking down the road, at the dust she had kicked up I knew this was Ezio's doing.

"Take her in and clean her up," I told a few of the female maids. "She can have one of the guest rooms tonight."

Placing my hands on my hips and staring down the road and into the hills that lead to Florence, I wondered what sort of trouble my brother had gotten himself into this time.

(**Author's Note**)

Although this section of the story is finished, I have planned to write a sequel. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading it. I was thinking that the story could be a trilogy, but we'll have to see where that takes us. Anyhow, I am glad that you enjoyed reading it and I hope that you still continue to read.

Many thanks,

Briar.


End file.
